Alternative Reality
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Dans ce monde qui est le notre, il y a des gens humains, et d'autres un peu moins. Lorsqu'Erza, orpheline de dix-sept ans, rencontre Gérald sur la route du Lycée Fairy High, elle est loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attends. Entre les trois frères Fernandez, une princesse de la mafia et un sosie-homonyme troublant, qui aurait cru que Titania n'était pas une fée?
1. Prologue- La Flamme et le Ciel

Bonsoir ou Bonjour à tous!

Comment ça va? Moi je vais bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic! J'en profite aussi pour dire que vu les projets que j'ai en ce moment‚ j'ai décidé de mettre les Plans de Mirz en pause. Mais rassurez vous c'est temporaire.

j'espèe que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira!

Malycea

* * *

Juste du noir. Du noir, encore du noir. On ne voyait rien ni personne. Une respiration haletante venait d'on ne sait ou. On sentait la mort planer sans savoir pourquoi.

Une flamme écarlate fit disparaitre le noir. Elle avança vers la respiration. Un ciel bleu attaché à un mur.

Elle savait qu'elle était pourtant bien plus prisonnière que lui. La flamme fixa le ciel.

-Tu sais que je dois te tuer.  
-Si tu en es capable, fais-le.

Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer dans ces incertitudes.

-Je ne pourrais pas si je ne sais pas.  
-Quoi?

La flamme approcha le ciel dangereusement. Elle planta ses yeux de pluie dans ceux de feuillage du ciel.

-Je suis la lumière et la pluie, tu es le ciel et la terre.  
-Ce n'est un secret pour personne.  
-Je m'en fiche. Dis-moi.  
-Je n'ai jamais fait semblant de t'aimer. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'aimer. Maintenant tues-moi, qu'on en finisse. Tues-moi. Tu le dois.

Elle parut hésiter a le brûler.

-Je ne peux pas. Dis-moi.  
-Tout vos points faibles à toi et aux tiens, les miens ne sont pas au courant.

Les chaines tombèrent et le ciel redevint libres.

-Je ne veux pas. Je t'aime.  
-On n'a pas le droit.  
-Je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de toi.  
-Je suis complètement dépendant de toi.  
-Alors reste... Gémit-elle.  
-Pars avec moi.

La flamme se mit à briller de plus belle alors qu'ils étaient sortis.

Et le ciel monta haut, très haut avec sa bien-aimée.

Car de même que la flamme avait besoin du ciel, les feuillages avaient

besoin de la pluie. Ils jurèrent de rester amants pour toujours, de renaître et recommencer.

Mais jamais ils ne se retrouvèrent sur la Terre qu'ils avaient quitté.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue! Je compte poster tout le semaines si j'y arrive. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quel jour je le ferais. On verra bien. Mais j'espere que ça vous a plu! Bisous!

Malycea


	2. Chapitre 1: Juste Erza, ou Elle?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Comment allez-vous? Je reviens donc pour la suite d'Alternative Reality! ^^

J'espère que le prologue vous a tenus en haleine.

Alors, je sais qu'il était très court, mais il révèle énormément de choses sur l'intrigue. Je suis même quasiment surs que certains petits malin réussiront à trouver l'intrigue principale de toute la fiction rien qu'avec ce premiers chapitre.

Mais bref, revenons à nos moutons!

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Bip, bip, bip!  
Bip,bip, bip!

Tel était le bruit infernal qui résonnait dans cette chambre sombre. Un réveil qui indiquait désespérément à l'occupant de cette chambre qu'il était temps de se lever.

Dans cette chambre simple, se trouvait juste un bureau, une armoire, un lit et un siège. Pas de photos accrochées au mur blanc, pas un tapis sur le parquet. Comme si personne ne vivait à l'intérieur.

La seule preuve qu'on avait du contraire était le Bip incessant du réveil, et une boule enroulée sous les couvertures qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers.

Un bras sortit alors du lit pour frapper le malheureux réveil.

Dans un mouvement paresseux, la seule personne vivante dans cet endroit se redressa pour s'étirer.

C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un roux éclatant, presque trop vif pour être réel. Son visage était fin, ovale, sa bouche petite mais pleine, son nez était droit et ses yeux d'un sublime gris orage étaient en amandes parfaites.

Ses courbes largement distinguables sous les draps étaient très féminines. De longues jambes fines, des hanches larges, une taille de guêpe et une lourde poitrine.

La jeune femme soupira en fixant l'heure sur le réveil, qui malgré le coup de la rousse fonctionnait toujours.

Elle soupira avant de se lever.

L'appartement en lui-même n'était pas joyeux. Entre murs et meubles blancs, ses longs cheveux rouges se détachaient, rendant presque la pièce chaleureuse.

Elle s'affala sur un siège, une part de gateau a la fraise et un thé devant elle. Elle les engloutit à une vitesse impressionnante avant de courir dans sa chambre. Si elle ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'habiller, elle se mit à frénétiquement chercher un couteau suisse recouvert de nacre ou était gravé un prénom à peine visible. Apres l'avoir contemplé un moment, elle le fourra dans une poche de son jean, enfila de vieilles chaussures en toile avant de sortir de chez elle, un sac a dos noir sur l'épaule et les mains dans les poches.

Tout en elle reflétait une impression de tranquilité qui n'était qu'illusion alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue. Voyant que son bus serait la d'une minute à l'autre, elle se mit à courir et arriva au moment ou il redémarrait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a souffler de rage, le chauffeur s'arrêta et la laissa monter avec un sourire.

Encore essouflée de sa course, elle s'adossa à une vitre pour reprendre haleine et tenter de remettre ses idées en place.

Cinq arrêts défilèrent. Elle devrait s'arrêter au prochain, si ses calculs étaient bon. Alors qu'elle se redressait pour aller vers la sortie, elle se fit bousculer.

-Ho, excuse-moi.

Le précieux couteau était tombé. La jeune fille se retourna à peine pour voir une chevelure bleue se pencher et une main atrapper l'objet pour le lui tendre.

-Erza, c'est ça? Fit le jeune homme en souriant. C'est un joli prénom.

Erza reprit son bien, le rangea et sourit.

-Merci. Dit-elle.  
-Moi, je suis Gérald.  
-Enchantée. Répondit la jeune fille. Dis-moi, toi qui est du coin... Je dois bien descendre ici pour arriver à Fairy High, non?  
-Tu n'es pas d'ici, c'est ça?  
-Non. Ça parait évident. Je descends maintenant, ou non, à la fin? Demanda-t-elle comme menaçant de s'énerver.

Le jeune homme lui fit face, les sourcils froncés, et Erza nota avec stupeur le tatouage rouge sur le coté du visage de Gérald.

-Oula, calme, fit-il. C'était une simple remarque. Détends-toi. Je sais que c'est réputé pour acceuillir les petits délinquants, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'angoisser ainsi.  
-Je ne suis pas angoissée.  
-Si, tu l'es, dit-il. Et pour répondre à ta question, ici, tu pourrais descendre si tu étais prof. Mais vu ton âge, tu es une élève. Donc c'est le prochain.

Les yeux gris orages d'Erza se plantèrent dans ceux de Gerald. Elle le fixa un instant, puis dit:

-Merci.  
-Pas de quoi. Après tout, je suis au conseil lycéen. Aider les élèves, c'est mon travail.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que pensaient les gens dans mon ancien lycée.  
-Ha bon?  
-Lycée d'orphelins. On n'est jamais tendres, la-dedans. Avoua-t-elle.  
-Tu es orpheline?  
-Ouais. Un règlement de comptes apparemment. J'avais six mois. Bon. Tout le monde s'en fiche.

Elle laissa passer un léger rire alors que le bus s'arrêtait devant l'entrée des élèves. Elle sauta souplement à terre quand Gérald la retint par le bras.

-Ne crois pas que quiconque s'en fiche, Erza. Ce lycée regorge de cas difficiles et d'histoires brisées. On a tous souffert ici. Peu importe ce qui t'es arrivé, personne ne s'en fichera.

Erza laissa passer un fin sourire.

-C'est bon à savoir. Je n'aurais pas à inventer de tuteurs imaginaires.  
-Tu n'en a pas?  
-Non.  
-Je vois.

Ils marchèrent cote à cote en silence, Erza fixant ses chaussures.

-Regarde un peu devant toi. Fit une voix cajoleuse.

Elle sursauta pour se retrouver en face d'un visage strictement identique à celui de Gérald. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres pour fixer son double.

-Je croyais que tu sècherais aujourd'hui, Siegrain.  
-Eerr, non. Ricana celui-ci. Ultear m'a menacé de me tuer, je ne vais pas tenter le diable.  
-Moi qui croyait que tu finirais par avoir un peu d'estime pour tes études...  
-Jamais. Mais c'est que t'es en bonne compagnie, dis-moi.  
-Ne commence pas, elle est nouvelle.  
-Ho... sourit Siegrain. Votre nom, mademoiselle?  
-Erza... souffla-t-elle sans grand intérêt pour le jeune homme qui se vexa un peu.

Erza suivait d'un oreille distraite la conversation entre les deux garçons depuis tout à l'heure. Siegrain, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas plus que ça lorsqu'il lui parlait, jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Gerald pour lui souffler:

-Bon sang, on dirait... Elle... Tu trouves pas?  
-Oui. Répondit-il. Elles ont le même prénom.  
-Tu crois que c'est elle?  
-Non, elle sait qu'on la verrait tout de suite. Et Mystogan la surveille.  
-Ouais. Fais gaffe quand même. Ordonna Siegrain.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Erza pour intervenir. Elle contemplait depuis bien dix minutes la facade du lycée sans comprendre ce qui la choquait. Puis elle dit:

-J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi immense.  
-C'est grand, en effet. Mais c'est parce que les salles sont assez...  
-Mastodontesques. Ricana Siegrain.  
-Au passage, vous êtes jumeaux? Demanda Erza.  
-Triplés, en fait. Mais notre frère est en voyage, si je puis dire.  
-Je vois. Mon dieu, comment je vais me retrouver la-dedans... souffla la jeune femme en fixant le bâtiment d'un air ailleurs.

Siegrain sourit d'un air narquois qui ne plut pas du tout à son frère. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules avant de clamer:

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas voyons, mon frère aide toujours les demoiselles en détresse.

Erza le gratifia d'un coup de poing avant d'intimer:

-Pas touche. Sincèrement, pour le peu que j'en ai vu, vous êtes assez différents. Remarqua-t-elle.  
-Assez est un mot faible. Grimaça Gérald. Siegrain, relève-toi ou tu peux dire adieu à ta réputation de caïd.  
-La ferme. Maugréa Siegrain en se relevant.

Il épousseta un instant sa chemise avant de toiser Erza.

-Hé bien, quelle droite! Tu as pris des cours de combat ou quoi?  
-Non. J'ai été élevée là ou il fallait savoir se battre, c'est tout. Répondit-elle.

Siegrain ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahi.  
Une musique retentit, et les deux frères tournèrent la tête.

Gérald dit alors:

-Bon. C'est la sonnerie. On a cours dans cinq minutes. Mais puisque tu es nouvelle, continua-t-il en fixant Erza, je dois t'amener au proviseur.

Siegrain se mit à ricaner:

-Ouais, chez le vieux...  
-Tais-toi, Sieg'. Soupira Gérald. Tu me suis? Demanda-t-il en fixant Erza.  
-Pas de problème.  
-On y va, alors.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors, dans la cohue des élèves se ruant sur le plus grand des bâtiments.

-Ton frère est sarcastique.  
-Il ne l'a pas toujours été.  
-Ha?  
-Oui. De même que je n'ai pas toujours été aussi calme.  
-C'est votre passé. J'imagine que vous non plus n'avez pas eu une vie facile.

Gérald fixa la rousse d'un air surpris. Puis il sourit.

-Tu es étrange.  
-Pardon?! Commença Erza d'un ton plein de rage.

Gérald éclata de rire. En effet, elle était la fille la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Mais ce n'était pas Elle, et ça l'arrangeait bien.

-Du calme, Titania. C'était un compliment.

Erza se détendit avant de fixer le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur.

-Titania?  
-Dans le folklore des pays Occidentaux, Titania était la reine des fées. Et... Une sacrée guerrière. Rit-il.  
-Je vois. Sourit Erza. Reine des fées, hein? C'est drole sachant qu'on est à Fairy High.  
-Je n'y avais même pas fait attention.  
-Menteur.

Le silence retomba alors que les deux adolescents marchaient vers le bureau du chef de l'établissement. Observatrice malgré elle, Erza remarqua les nombreux regards en coin sur Gérald, ceux surpris en voyant qu'il était "accompagné"(même si c'était plutôt le contraire), et ceux emplis de rage lorsqu'on la voyait.

-Tu as du succès à ce que je vois. Lança-t-elle.

Gérald passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, un air de désespoir sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quoi que ce soit pour.  
-Le physique, hein?  
-Ouais. Je te jure que quand je suis avec mes deux frères...  
-Mon dieu, vous devez avoir des groupies tout autour de vous.  
-Oui. Et malheureusement, la personnalité ne change rien.  
-Laisse moi deviner. Celles qui aiment les bad-boys préfèrent Siegrain.  
-Exact.  
-Celles qui aiment les garçons cool et sympa te préfèrent toi.  
-Malheureusement...  
-Et... si votre dernier frère est aussi différent de vous... je dirais que celles qui aiment les ténébreux un brin asociaux le préfèrent.

Gérald regarda à nouveau la jeune femme d'un air surpris.

-Mystogan est exactement comme ça.

Erza éclata de rire.

-Je suis devin alors.  
-Si ta logique est une forme de voyance... On peut dire que oui.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Erza fixa la porte massive en chêne pendant bien une minute. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la retenait de l'ouvrir. Peut-être que cette nouvelle vie pour laquelle elle s'était battue des années durant n'en valait pas la peine, après tout. Mais elle n'avait pas fait tout le chemin pour rien. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Gérald qui lui, l'observait tranquillement, elle se retint de le frapper pour au final sonner.

Une voix d'un homme surement agé retentit.

-Entrez.

Gérald ouvrit la porte, laissa la jeune femme entrer, puis s'avança face au vieil homme.

Erza, elle, parcourait des yeux l'immense pièce. Elle lui donnait presque le vertige, elle qui avait été habituée aux petits espaces confinés.  
Le plafond devait bien faire dans les cinq mètres de haut. Les murs étaient remplis de millions de livres. Il y avait un espace ou Erza aperçut quelques élèves dans une pièce en vitres. Surement une annexe de la bibliothèque, se dit-elle.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses observations lorsque Gérald s'adressa au proviseur.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Je vous amène une nouvelle élève.  
-Toujours aussi efficace, Monsieur Fernandez. Bien, je vous remercie.

Il se tourna alors vers Erza qui était restée silencieuse.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Scarlet.  
-Bonjour. Souffla-t-elle.  
-Je me doute que tout ce faste vous impressionne...  
-Je m'y habituerais.  
-Pas sans en être dégoûtée. Penser que les orphelinats sont si petit par rapport à ici... Mais je n'ai pas mon mot a dire, je n'ai pas construit cette école. Même si j'espère qu'elle sert à quelque chose.

Le vieil homme sembla subitement se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Ho, mais je suis impoli. Je suis Makarov Draer, chef de cet établissement. Bienvenue, mademoiselle.  
-Merci.

Le proviseur passa en revue tout les détails que la jeune femme avait besoin de savoir. Elle fut surprise du fait que Fairy High ne pretait pas de livres et qu'ils restaient dans les salles de cours. Après tout ces discours, Makarov termina.

-Bien, je pense que ce sera tout. Vous êtes dans la classe des Premières Atalante. C'est celle de Monsieur Fernandez. Au moins vous y connaitrez quelqu'un.  
-D'accord. Je vous remercie, Monsieur.  
-Mais je vous en prie. Venez, je vais vous amener a votre salle.

Erza suivit le proviseur, talonnée par Gerald. La grandeur des couloirs la rendait presque folle. C'était grand, vraiment très grand. Elle sentit tout son sang se retirer de son visage. En effet, la ou elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie, la place était minime. Surtout pour les enfants comme elle. Ceux qui étaient trop grands pour être adoptés. Parce qu'on devenait une femme et que les garçons voulaient en profiter. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour séparer les deux.

Elle chassa ses mauvais souvenirs en secouant la tête et remarqua que le proviseur s'était arrêté.

-Bien. monsieur Fernandez, rappelez-moi le cours que vous avez en ce moment?  
-Nous avons Littérature avec Mme Web.  
\- Merci. Mademoiselle Scarlet, vous vous sentez prête ?

Erza hocha la tête. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une des questions les plus stupides à au monde. Si elle n'avait pas été prête, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais elle tut ses remarques.

Lorsque le vieil homme ouvrit la porte d'une forte poigne‚ Erza ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Car était d'une taille ne permettant pas vraiment une grande force.

"Pfff. Rappelles-toi Erza. Ne pas juger sur les apparences... Tu n'apprendras donc jamais..." se dit-elle.

Une nouvelle fois‚ la pièce était si grande qu'elle en eut le tournis. La rousse inspira un bon coup‚ tenta de ne pas trop penser à des possibilités telles que devenir la risée d'une classe de... À vue de nez‚ bien cinquante élèves.

Voyant qu'Erza semblait bloquée près du montant de la porte‚ Gérald sourit puis la poussa gentiment dans le dos pour qu'elle avance.

Erza se sentit très soudainement ridicule. Elle avança seule cette fois en suivant le proviseur. Gérald la fixa amusé. Titania lui allait décidément très bien comme surnom.

Elle se planta à coté de Makarov, le dos droit et la tête haute. Elle parcouru du regard les élèves. La salle de classe ressemblait plus à un amphithéâtre qui faisait plonger tout les regards sur elle. Erza se sentit frissonner mais resta stoïque. Du moins elle l'espérait.

C'était le silence dans la pièce. Erza en vint presque a se demander si quelqu'un a part elle respirait‚ jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme dans un tenue plutôt étrange (débardeur et écharpe? Il y avait un problème la.) et aux cheveux roses ébouriffés lance:

-Hey l'vieux! C'est qui?

Erza manqua un hoquet de surprise. Elle connaissait l'insolence par coeur mais ce garçon battait des records.

Mais le dit ‛‛Vieux'' ne parut pas le moins du monde offensé.

-Calme-toi, Natsu. Essaie au moins de faire durer une fausse bonne image devant des gens qui ne te connaissent pas. Jeunes gens, je vous présente Erza...

Tout les regards qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée se posèrent sur elle. Et Erza entendit plusieurs murmures plus ou moins discrets. Elle prit sur elle pour ne rien dire et resta silencieuse à l'instar de Gérald.

Quant a lui, voyant son silence‚ les élèves se turent. Le calme revint.

Makarov reprit:

-Erza Scarlet. Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur des acceuils, les enfants.

Il avait appuyé sur ces mots, comme s'il était vraiment le père de tout ces élèves. L'idée fit sourire Erza.

-Maintenant‚ présentez-vous. M. Fernandez, je dois vous parler en privé un instant.  
-Bien Monsieur, j'arrive.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en laissant Erza face à ceux qui deviendraient ses camarades pendant l'année. Elle ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. On ne lui avait jamais appris à parler aux gens. Du moins à faire le premier pas.

-Avant que vous vous présentiez mademoiselle, je tiens a vous dire que vos cheveux sont splendides.

Pour un peu‚ Erza en aurait embrassé la professeur.

-Merci. Bon. Comme M. Makarov l'a dit précédemment, je m'appelle Erza Scarlet. J'ai 17 ans. Et je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur moi.

Une grande blonde sourit avant de clamer:

-Je suis sûre que nous on pourra en dire beaucoup sur toi à la fin de l'année.

Erza sourit. Peut-être que tout irait bien après tout.

De leur coté‚ Gérald et Makarov discutaient à voix basse.

-Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas Elle mais la ressemblance est troublante ‚ Maître. Dit le plus jeune.  
-Je m'en doute mon garçon. Écoute-moi bien. Même si on se trompe‚ je veux que les choses soient claires. On la protège par tout les moyens. Ne la lâchez pas d'une semelle, toi et ton équipe. Vous ne la laissez pas une seule seconde.  
-Compris.

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre!

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou des suggestions à me faire, vous pouvez!

Et avant que je m'en aille, bonne chance à ceux qui passent leur bac de français vendredi! ^^

Et aussi un gros, gros bisous à ma bêta mimilia-san qui passe son brevet jesaisplusquand ^^' mais bonne chance à elle aussi!

Je vous embrasse,

Malycea


	3. Chapitre 2: Objet de convoitise

Bonjour bonjour! Comment va?

Je suis hyper contente de vous retrouver pour vous présenter le second chapitre d'alternative Reality. Je tiens à préciser que pour certains l'histoire va peut-être avancer un peu vite mais c'est voulu. Je n'ai pas prévu que ce soit une longue fiction. A la base elle ne devait faire que sept chapitre plus le prologue. Mais vu que j'ai décidé qu'elle serait plus longue elle devrait faire a peu près dix chapitres, plus le prologue et un éventuel épilogue.

Je remercie Miss Coca-Cola pour son avis concernant ce chapitre et je fais encore un gros bisous à ma bêta d'amour qui men manque, j'espère que tu auras ton brevet avec mention ma choute.

Voilà, après tout ce blabla...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

PS: si vous voulez une musique d'ambiance, je vous recommande Life de Ludovico Einaudi.

* * *

Lorsque Gérald revint dans la salle, Erza répondait comme elle pouvait aux nombreuses questions des élèves.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un don pour intéresser le monde. Elle ne paraissait pas très à l'aise et sa respiration était saccadée.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant les nombreuses mains levées pour poser des questions à la jeune fille.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous la harcelez comme ça?  
-Depuis que vous êtes sorti, M. Fernandez. Répondit la professeur. je plains cette demoiselle.

Gérald risqua un second coup d'œil vers elle.

-Calmez-vous! Intima-t-il.

Les mains se baissèrent et les élèves se turent, fixant le jeune hommes les yeux ronds.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à lui poser vos questions plus tard, laissez-la tranquille pour le moment.

Il croisa le regard d'Erza et crut y lire un "merci". Il répondit par un léger sourire avant de monter les gradins pour s'asseoir à sa place.

-Bien. Dit-alors la professeur. Mademoiselle, vu que vous êtes nouvelle, je vous propose de vous asseoir à coté de M. Fernandez.

Erza parcourut la salle et remarqua que les deux frères étaient dans la même classe. C'est donc avec un naturel assez déconcertant qu'elle se tourna vers sa professeur pour demander aussi sérieusement que possible:

-Lequel? Celui qui croit que sa table est un oreiller ou celui qui se cache derrière?

Siegrain leva sa tête en fixant la jeune femme d'un air endormi tandis que Gérald se relevait après avoir ramassé son sac... Et se cogna par la même occasion.

-Aie!  
-S'passe quoi?

Un silence plomb tomba.

-Mouhahahahahahahahaha! Mon dieu, elle est trop drôle! Rit celui qu'on avait appelé Natsu.

Son fou rire remit immédiatement l'ambiance au sein de la classe qui se remit à bavarder plus ou moins discrètement. Les deux frères, quant à eux, n'écoutaient pas vraiment. L'un était retombé dans un sommeil profond tandis que l'autre massait la sublime bosse qu'il venait de se faire en grimaçant.

La professeur sourit à Erza.

-Celui qui vient de se cogner. Ils ne sont vraiment pas doués...  
-Oui. Merci madame.  
-Je vous en prie. Appelez-moi Alanya. Je déteste le Madame, ça me vieillit.

Erza sourit et se décida à se placer à coté du jeune homme. Elle ne lui accorda pas une seule seconde d'attention alors que bien cinq filles sûrement un peu ravagées de la cervelle venaient chacune de lui lancer une pommade contre les bosses... La ou il en avait une. S'il n'avait pas été dans les nuages à ce moment-là, il aurait sûrement répliqué que mettre de la crème se faisait avec l'intérieur du tube. Mais il était bien trop assommé pour ça.

-Bien. Nous allons donc commencer la littérature occidentale avec notamment leurs écrits de l'Antiquité. Annonça Alanya. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait quelques grands auteurs de cette époque?

Personne ne bougea. Erza fixa la professeur qui souriait malgré l'absence de réaction des élèves. Puis elle comprit.

-Erza? Le sais-tu?

Bien sur qu'elle savait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie d'en parler. Passer pour l'intello de service le premier jour passait mal. Les gens ne venaient pas vraiment vous voir quand ils croyaient ça et elle ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Malgré tout, sous le regard insistant de sa professeur, Erza répondit:

-Homère... Ovide, et Ésope.  
-Bien. Sourit Alanya. Et quelqu'un sait ce qu'ils avaient en commun?

Une jeune fille assez petite à la courte chevelure bleue leva alors la main. Erza la fixa légèrement surprise car elle était si petite qu'elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle puisse être en première.

-Oui, Levy?  
-Ils étaient tous grecs. Dit-elle.  
-Exact.

Erza n'aimait pas particulièrement parler des mythes et légendes. Elle savait qu'ils cachaient pour la plupart une triste réalité qui gâchait toute leur magie. Aussi, après avoir tenté sans grand succès de rester concentrée, elle préféra observer les élèves plus en détails.

Levy, la jeune fille qui venait de parler, était petite et très jolie. Elle avait de grands yeux pétillant d'intelligence et son visage rayonnait de beauté. Elle semblait fragile physiquement, mais Erza ne doutait pas qu'elle devait avoir un caractère en acier.

En parlant d'acier, le voisin de cette petite bleue était tout son contraire. Il était grand, très musclé et son corps était parsemé de piercings un peu partout. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient dans un état à faire pâlir le meilleur des démelants et ses yeux rouges étaient durs. Son look en lui même inspirait un délinquant assez violent.

À un moment, Levy se baissa pour ramasser sa trousse. La chaise, bien trop haute pour elle, manqua de culbuter. Si Erza avait été surprise devant leur différence, elle fut complètement ébahie lorsque le garçon rattrapa la jeune fille au vol pour l'empêcher de tomber avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir exister dans un corps pareil. La bleuette afficha un sourire magnifique pour remercier son sauveur qui-comble de la surprise- parut gêné et rougit.

Complètement stupéfaite par la scène, Erza se retourna et tenta de se concentrer en se répétant une énième fois de ne pas juger les apparences.

Gérald, ressuscité par on ne sait quel moyen, fixait sa voisine d'un air amusé. Si ces deux-là l'avaient surprise, qu'en serait-t-il des autres? Leur classe regorgeait d'amitiés improbables et de couples opposés.  
Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car Erza retourna à son observation des camarades.

Elle avisa d'abord le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui avait ri plus tôt. Elle tenta de comprendre sans succès ses goûts vestimentaires mais baissa vite les bras. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très intelligent qui dissimulait cette intelligence. Elle remarqua néanmoins que ses yeux verts ne cessaient de migrer vers sa voisine.

Il s'agissait d'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisettes. À ses manières, Erza devina qu'elle était née dans une famille plutôt aisée, ce qui l'interpella. Aucune personne riche n'aurait toléré que son enfant, aussi têtu soit-il, entre à Fairy High en raison de sa réputation de nid à petits délinquants. Les gens ne comprenaient pas que cela avait pour but de leur redonner une vie pour la plupart. Revenant à la jeune fille, elle semblait cultivée et sûre d'elle. Même s'ils ne communiquaient pas ouvertement, Erza ne doutait absolument pas du fait que ces deux-là étaient vraiment proches.

Gérald chuchota:

\- Lucy a fugué de chez elle quand son père a décidé d'organiser un mariage arrangé entre elle et le fils d'un haut dignitaire d'on ne sait pas trop ou. Et le père de Natsu, un grand politicien, a disparu sans explications un beau jour. Il l'a aidée à fuir quand il l'a trouvée.  
-Je vois... Ce sont tes amis?  
-Oui. Et Levy et Gajeel, que tu observait précédemment, aussi. Gajeel est dans la même situation que Natsu. C'est arrivé à de nombreux politiciens de disparaître ce jour-là. Sauf que Gajeel a eu moins de chance que Natsu. Il est tombé dans un gang. Un jour, Levy passait dans sa rue et a vu le gang martyriser quelqu'un. Elle a essayé de fuir et est tombée. Les gens du gang ont voulu la tuer, selon Gajeel. Il est le seul à l'avoir défendue. Il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital et elle lui apportait des fleurs tout les jours. Depuis, c'est pas touche a Levy si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Erza resta silencieuse un moment en fixant à nouveau les deux jeunes gens. À bien y penser, il était vrai qu'il semblait toujours veiller sur elle.

-Ils sont ensemble?  
-Non.  
-Il y a anguille sous roche.  
-Dans notre groupe, je suis le seul à l'avoir vu. Natsu et Lucy sont pareils voire pires. -Tu ne te sens pas un peu seul?  
-Si, beaucoup. Entre ces quatre-ci, mon frère et sa presque copine, le couple bisous baveux et le reste... Il y a juste Meldy qui a eu la bonne idée de rester pour ne pas que je tienne la chandelle seul. Et encore, vu sa proximité avec Ultear...

Dès qu'il parlait de quelqu'un‚ il faisait un geste pour désigner les concernés. Ultear était donc cette splendide jeune femme aux yeux légèrement bridés et aux longs cheveux noirs. Meldy, elle, avait de longues boucles roses et des yeux rieurs. Le couple "bisous baveux" était quant à lui composé d'un immense blond baraqué avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil et d'une demoiselle aussi fine que son petit ami était musclé aux courts cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus.

Erza et Gérald discutèrent alors jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Erza se détendit et se cala sur son siège. Elle appréciait de se retrouver en haut des gradins. Pas forcément discrète comme place, mais très instructive. Tout les amis de Gérald vinrent alors se masser autour de la table, même Siegrain qu'Ultear tirait par une oreille.

Levy la regarda en papillonnant des yeux tout comme Meldy et Lisanna, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Ultear et Lucy se contentèrent d'un sourire comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Ces messieurs, quant à eux, décidèrent d'enquiquiner Gérald sur sa nouvelle "conquête". Aucun des quatres ne vit arriver le poing d'Erza dans leur figure.

Siegrain se massa la joue.

-Deux fois en moins de trois heures... Toi on peut dire que tu fais vite de l'effet...  
-Si tu continues cette phrase, c'est moi qui t'en mets une. Menaça Ultear.

Siegrain se tut alors sous les rires des autres.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et Erza sourit, heureuse de ne pas être seule, sans voir les mots que Gérald venait de passer à tout le monde.

Lucy fut la première à lire.

-Natsu? -Hm...  
-Cette fille-là. Erza. On doit la surveiller.  
-J'trouve qu'elle à la même odeur que l'autre.

Lucy fixa alors Erza, la tête pleine de question.

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Aucun dans le petit group ne comprenait ce qu'elle avait de spécial à part sa ressemblance avec l'autre. Elle avait l'air d'une banale jeune fille, avec certes un caractère bien trempé mais rien de particulier.

Lucy finit par hausser les épaules.

-Si le Maître nous a demandé de la surveiller, c'est qu'il y a une raison.  
-Mouais... Maugréa Natsu.

Quelques jours passèrent et Erza était soulagée. Elle s'était assez vite intégrée dans le groupe, même si certaines mauvaises langue disaient qu'elle avait surtout tapé dans l'œil au seul pseudo-célibataire.  
Malgré elle, elle n'avait pas prévu que bien s'entendre avec eux allait la faire passer de discrète orpheline pas trop laide à jeune fille désirée et populaire. Elle avait vite vu que le groupe attirait tout les regards même si elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.  
Elle qui n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en société n'était pas aidée.

Du coté des autres, force était de reconnaître qu'en dépit de leur mission, Erza était vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique. Elle réagissait au quart de tour et détestait les disputes. Sa franchise en avait aussi surpris plus d'un et notamment un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui tentait de draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Ce trait de caractère l'éloignait d'Ultear et la rapprochait de Lisanna.

La seule bizarrerie qui lui avait pris était la magnifique gifle que Natsu avait reçu en récompense d'avoir fait tomber son fraisier. Tout les matins, Gérald et elle étaient dans le même bus, très rarement rejoints par Siegrain. Elle demanda un jour pourquoi ils le voyaient si peu. La réponse fut fulgurante.

-Parce qu'il squatte tout le temps chez moi. Lança Ultear.  
-Hé bien on est deux. Soupira Lucy. D'ailleurs, Erza, ne t'étonne pas si un jour tu en retrouve un sur ton sofa. Ils savent ouvrir les fenêtres de l'extérieur. Souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Confidence magnifiquement acceptée par les représentants mâles par un "hé! Pas vrai!" de protestation.

Erza éclata de rire avant de répliquer que le premier qui tenterait de s'introduire chez elle ferait mieux de creuser sa tombe avant. Histoire de gagner du temps, selon elle. Gérald déglutit. Déjà qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, elle venait de lui ôter la simple pensée de le faire pour sa protection.

Siegrain déballa alors l'idée générale:

-T'es vachement flippante.

Le sourire d'Erza fut alors sans équivoque. C'était le but. Tout le monde en vint à se demander si la jeune femme avait réellement besoin de protection. Lorsque Natsu risqua poser cette question, le regard froid de frères Fernandez le cloua presque au sol.

-Ne fais pas L'idiot, commença Gérald. Elle a du caractère et de la force, certes.  
-Ouais. Mais tu sais bien que ces malades peuvent réussir à l'avoir quand même. Grimaça Siegrain. Tu te rappelles ce qu'Ikaruga avait fait à Beth quand même.

Tout les regard s'étaient tournés vers lui. Malgré ses airs fanfarons, Siegrain s'était toujours senti responsable de la torture qu'on avait infligée à l'une de leurs plus jeunes recrues. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire et Natsu se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche.

Malgré ces petits évènements, la routine commença a s'installer. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Erza était arrivée et elle commençait a se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait bien remarqué, cependant, que ou qu'elle aille, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'y accompagner. Cela l'amusait plus que ça ne l'énervait, même si elle devait avouer que cette manie était assez étrange.

Le soir, Erza aimait à se retrouver seule dans son petit appartement froid et blanc. Elle se fichait des couleurs qui le paraient et du néant de vie qu'il dégageait. Elle n'avait vécu que dans des endroits comme celui-ci, et quand bien même elle savait que cette vie était loin d'être un rêve même si elle avait eu plus de chance que certains enfants de l'orphelinat. Wally et son petit frère Richard avaient été séparés, par exemple. Le chat que Millianna avait depuis sa naissance, on l'avait euthanasié.

Elle avait atterri à l'orphelinat petite. Et la, un vieil ami de ses parents l'avait adoptée jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Papi Rob lui avait laissé seulement sa photo et celle de mariage de ses parents. Les deux images étaient usées par le temps et par les fois ou petite Erza avait passé ses doigt dessus. Petite Erza. Ce terme était celui qu'elle utilisait pour l'enfant innocente qu'elle avait été.

En repensant à ces souvenirs si proches d'elle et pourtant partis si loin, Erza se redressa. Elle avait besoin de sortir. De prendre l'air. Elle détestait avoir froid, mais cela lui remettait les idées en place dans sa tête avec l'avantage de faire disparaître ses migraines bien trop persistantes.

Il était vingt-deux heures. Erza enfila un bon vieux sweat à capuche et sortit.

Elle pointa son nez vers la Lune et ferma les yeux. Elle aimait ces heures entre chien et loup, ou tout était calme. Les gens dormaient la nuit mais ne sortaient pas plus au crépuscule qu'à minuit. Elle rit. La crainte que les gens avaient la nuit, ils ne l'auraient pas s'ils osaient tout sortir. Les accidents étaient relativement rares, il suffisait de savoir ou il ne fallait pas passer.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement peur du noir. Mais elle savait qu'il pouvait cacher bien des choses, quand bien même elle s'en fichait comme de sa première couche-culotte. Elle avançait droit devant elle, ses pas étouffés sur les pavés usés et ses longs cheveux couleur sang volant dans le vent frais du printemps.

Elle se fichait bien des ombres mouvantes derrière elle, des pas silencieux la suivant.

Erza savait qu'elle rentrerai saine et sauve. Erza ne voyait pas les yeux inquisiteurs qui verrouillaient la porte de chez elle avec une clé inconnue.

Elle souriait presque, comme entourée d'un bouclier invisible. Les ombres derrière elle voyaient, elles, un bouclier invisible et inexistant. Le sourire machiavélique les parcourant parut arrêter Erza.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la nuit, pas peur du noir. Elle avait peur des choses que la nuit et son sombre éclat dissimulait. Ses yeux gris devenus encre sans lumière s'agrandirent. Elle marqua un arrêt tandis que son instinct se mettait dans un état d'alerte indescriptible. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son coeur et sa tête s'affolaient ainsi. Elle ne voyait aucune raison d'avoir peur, et pourtant elle la prenait, viscérale, surgissant de ses entrailles.

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Rien. Ce mot l'effrayait plus que tout sans savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi son ventre se tordait d'angoisse.

Elle avait compris bien assez tôt qu'un animal courait loin du danger par instinct et que seule cette stupide obstination de l'humain à l'ignorer était la seule chose qui le faisait tomber.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour se mettre a courir plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru.

Un quart de seconde pour qu'elle trébuche sur un pavé.

Un dixième de seconde pour qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol.

Un centième de seconde pour qu'elle se retourne et que les ombres lui fondent dessus.

Elle n'aurait eu besoin qu'un millième de seconde de plus pour hurler.

Sa tête frappa le sol et elle se retrouva engloutie dans le noir de la nuit.

Lorsque la lumière lui revint, ce fut pour croiser quatre prunelles vertes. Son esprit embrumé tentait vainement de les identifier quand une lance de douleur lui traversa le corps. Comme si elle voulait s'échapper de ce corps douleur eux, elle tourna la tête comme dans une convulsion et gémit.

Elle reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard et rouvrit les yeux. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Chut, Erza. Tu t'es pris un sacré coup.

Mais Erza ne comptait pas obéir à cet ordre. Elle se redressa, fixa la personne qui venait de parler avant d'articuler:

-Sieg...rain?  
-Yep princesse.

Elle inspira profondément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
-Tu t'es fait agresser. Tu as eu de la chance que je parte de chez Ultear à ce moment-là.  
-Ha...  
-Sieg? Fit une voix.

Erza comprit de suite que Gérald était la aussi.

Et à son expression, elle se doutait qu'il était loin d'être content. Siegrain s'éloigna, laissant son frère prendre le relais.

Gérald se pencha sur Erza. il la fixa quelques instants sans rien dire, et soupira. Ses yeux verts en disait long sur ses pensées. Il ne pouvait que blâmer l'inconscience de la jeune femme mais s'inquiétait plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire. Par pudeur ou par fierté, il n'en dit cependant rien. Il continua à surveiller la jeune fille qui venait de refermer les yeux en soupirant, puis, il lui dit :

-Quelle idée tu as eue de sortir à une heure pareille...

Erza ne répondit pas, elle resta silencieuse. Elle se sentait coupable malgré elle d'avoir obligé les deux frères à s'inquiéter. Le ton n'était pas accusateur, seulement inquiet. Elle ne supportait pas cela.

Gérald lui dit alors comme pour dissiper ses élucubrations.

-Tu te sens d'attaque pour les cours, demain?

Erza ne dit pas un mot. Elle secoua la tête.

Elle se sentait bien trop faible et savait qu'elle avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Gérald retourna près de son frère.

-Le maître avait raison.  
-Ils la veulent?  
-Oui.

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!

Si vous avez des questions, des sugesstions...

Tout le bastringue XD

Dites moi tout en review!

Gros bisous, Malycea.


	4. Chapitre 3: Ce que l'on croyait être

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! Et voila le nouveau chapitre d'Alternative Reality...

Ça y est, on rentre dans le vif du sujet.

Beaucoup d'angoisse dans ces chapitres je dois dire, mais j'adore faire ça en ce moment. (Parce que j'ai rien d'autre a lire que des creepypasta et franchement... Brrrr.)

Bref. Un grand merci à ma bêta mimilia-san a qui je fais de grooooos bisous pour ce chapitre.

J'espere que ça vous plaira!

Mon conseil: comme musique d'ambiance, The Inspiration d'Alex Mason.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque le groupe vit arriver Siegrain le lendemain matin, il s'en attira les regards interrogateurs.

-Tu n'es pas avec ton frère ni avec Erza? Demanda Luxus en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne sont pas là?

-Si mais ils sont invisibles. Gronda Siegrain. Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas là!

-Calme-toi Siegrain. Intima Ultear.

-Je suis calme. Répliqua-t-il. Je suis tellement calme que je suis à côté de la définition du mot calme dans le dictionnaire.

-Siegrain... Menaça la brune.

-Ouais. Luxus, on doit voir le vieux. Et vite.

Le silence tomba. Siegrain n'était souvent aussi pressé. L'urgence qu'ils lisaient dans ses yeux était loin d'être anodine. Chacun fit alors le lien entre l'absence de Gérald et Erza et la vitesse à laquelle Siegrain semblait prêt à courir.

La majorité d'entre eux ouvrit la bouche pour demander au jeune homme le pourquoi du comment, mais Lucy calma le jeu avant même qu'ils n'aient pu produire un son.

-Tu nous expliqueras en chemin. Luxus, sais-tu où est ton grand-père?

-Hm.

Luxus était en effet le petit-fils du proviseur de Fairy High. Son père, un criminel recherché pour plusieurs attentats, avait disparu depuis des années. Même Lisanna savait peu de choses sur sa famille, ou du moins, elle n'en parlait pas. Cela faisait partie des rares sujets tabous qui existaient entre les membres de leur petite bande. Tabous qui étaient la disparition des pères de Gajeel et Natsu, les parents des Fernandez et la mère d'Ultear. Sans oublier Meldy qui n'avait pas non plus eu une histoire remplie de roses.

Étrangement, aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient parler de leurs origines ni de leur familles. Ils savaient tous qu'ils avaient atterri ici pour une bonne raison. Qu'il y avait un responsable à leurs histoires catastrophiques et que ce n'était pas eux.

Quelque part, ils enviaient Erza. Elle qui avait été tributaire autant qu'eux des adultes en parlait avec un sourire légèrement amer, comme d'un vieux souvenir qu'on a accepté mais qu'on n'aime pas pour autant.

Mais pour en revenir à leur situation, Luxus, un air blasé sur son visage, emmena ses amis "dans le bureau du proviseur". Il savait très bien cependant que son grand père ne serait pas là. Natsu s'arrêta face à l'annexe de la bibliothèque un instant avant de clamer:

-Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi eux ils nous voient pas.

-Tu n'intégreras donc jamais que c'est un miroir sans tain. Soupira Lucy avec un petit sourire.

Natsu la fixa d'un air narquois.

-En fait si je m'en souvenais, mais j'aime bien quand tu expliques.

-Ben tu dragues, la salamandre? Gihee. Fit Gajeel en ricanant.

Levy protesta par une légère tape sur le bras du jeune homme qui cessa de narguer le rose instantanément.

Ils fixèrent tous alors le dos de Siegrain, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose. Il se retourna pour les toiser d'un air moralisateur.

-J'peux savoir c'que vous foutez à me fixer comme ça au lieu d'avancer?

Ultear fronça les sourcils. Pour un peu Siegrain aurait reçu une baffe monumentale de sa part. Mais elle se retint. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi inquiet et elle n'était pas la seule.

La veille, il avait prévu, comme d'habitude, de rester chez elle. Alors qu'il regardait pas la fenêtre, il avait laissé échapper un juron fort harmonieux avant de dévaler les escaliers plus vite qu'humainement possible. La seule explication qu'elle avait reçue était un simple texto trois heures plus tard, précisant qu'il y avait eu une urgence. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle connaissait très bien les capacités du jeune homme et lui faisait confiance. Malgré elle, Ultear avait espéré que l'urgence dont il avait parlé était quelque chose de bénin, naïvement. Elle venait de comprendre que ça pouvait être bien pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

L'absence du ... Jumeau? Triplé? Elle n'avait jamais su comment dire... L'absence de Gérald ainsi que de la rousse ne faisait que renforcer cette théorie. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec le petit fils du maitre.

Luxus verrouilla la porte du bureau de son grand père avant de se poster devant Siegrain. Il le regarda fixement avant de tonner:

-Maintenant, tu nous expliques.

Nullement impressionné par la masse du blond, Siegrain ne répliqua pas. Néanmoins, il chercha vainement un soutien chez ses camarades et ne trouva que des regards remplis d'interrogations. Il soupira avant de lâcher:

-Ils ont attaqué Erza hier. Gérald est persuadé que le vieux avait raison et qu'Ils la veulent.

Un frisson paniqué parcourut tout le monde. Levy demanda alors:

-Ou est-elle maintenant?

-Avec Gérald, chez nous. Il la surveille, elle a eu un trauma crânien. Bénin mais ça lui a quand même fait perdre connaissance. Bon. On va chez le vieux, maintenant?

Chacun acquiesça. Ils passèrent tous derrière le secrétaire impeccablement ordonné et appuyèrent sur un discret bouton dans les rainures du tiroir. Un escalier s'ouvrit en dessous du secrétaire, abrupt et mal éclairé.

Ils descendirent tous sans dommages dans un immense sous-sol. Ces vieilles ruines sous terre n'avaient jamais été découvertes et s'étendaient sous toute la ville. Les murs colorés n'avaient pas perdu de leur vivacité.

Le dédale autour d'eux en aurait fait fuir le minotaure, mais ils y avançaient comme s'ils connaissaient l'endroit par cœur. Levy frissonna. Ces sous-sols étaient toujours très froids.

Elle ne les aimait pas particulièrement, puisque généralement, ils y allaient avec des problèmes sur les bras. Mais force était de constater que si on venait a les attaquer, la ville souterraine était bien pratique. Elle n'était pas un stratège comme l'étaient les Fernandez, mais elle savait beaucoup de choses. Notamment grâce aux livres qu'elle pouvait traduire, aux différentes infiltrations qu'elle avait faites et elle en passait des meilleures. Et elle savait que cet endroit était plus sûr que n'importe quel bunker au monde.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte en bois noir qui jurait avec le reste des allées. Elle était gravée de symboles ressemblant à une langue antique et dégageait une aura ténébreuse. Luxus donna un grand coup dedans et elle s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre.

La pièce, chaleureuse et claire, formait un contraste saisissant avec l'extérieur. Trois immenses sofas en U disposés au centre de la pièce faisaient face à un fauteuil de l'époque baroque. Une cheminée qui crachait sa fumée on ne sait ou collait le coin du mur. Diverses feuilles parsemaient la table basse entre les sofas. Ceux-ci, en tissus, étaient de trois couleurs différentes. Il restait encore une tasse de café froid à côté de l'un d'eux et les traversins n'avaient pas été replacés.

Makarov était devant la cheminée, fixant les flammes comme si elles pouvaient lui dire quelque chose. Il releva la tête et se retourna pour apercevoir les adolescents. D'un signe de tête, il leur intima de s'asseoir avant de lui-même s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il tenta de les sonder du regard avant de demander:

-Bon. Que se passe-t-il, les enfants?

-Vous aviez raison, maitre. Ils veulent Erza. Commença Lucy.

\- Comment?

Siegrain lança alors d'un ton amer:

-Elle s'est faite agresser hier soir par l'un d'entre eux. Ils avaient prévu leur coup. Toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes dans cette zone-ci. Si on trace un périmètre, c'est dans un rayon d'une cinquantaine de mètres autour de son appartement que l'électricité publique a coupé.

-Je vois. Ce périmètre correspond-il à l'angle mort de chez vous, Siegrain?

-Affirmatif. Autant Ils la veulent, autant Ils savent que nous la surveillons.

-Voilà qui n'arrange pas nos affaires. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Ils la remarquent si vite.

-Si je peux me permettre...

-Oui, Lucy?

La blonde s'apprêta à parler. Elle faisait partie des plus intelligentes de la bandes, même si elle se bornait le plus souvent à faire remarquer aux autres un détail qu'ils avaient omis. Elle le faisait rarement de manière humble, la faute à son éducation, mais restait d'une utilité cruciale.

Elle souligna donc:

-Eh bien, je doute qu'ils ne l'aient remarquée que récemment. Même pour eux, c'est trop peu de temps pour trouver les informations qui les intéressent chez elle. Je pense que... Qu'Ils la surveillent depuis un bout de temps déjà. Et voyant que nous l'avions remarquée aussi, Ils se sont décidés à agir. Ce qui signifierait donc que...

-Qu'ils ont beaucoup plus d'informations sur elle que nous et qu'elle représente un élément clé de leur victoire. Par-là, de notre défaite. Coupa Ultear.

Le vieil homme sembla considérer l'hypothèse que la blonde venait d'énoncer.

-Malheureusement pour nous c'est plus que probable. Soupira-t-il. Cela va nous forcer à accélérer les choses. Nous devons en savoir un maximum sur elle. Faites la parler sur des choses que ni les papiers ni les murs bavards ne peuvent me dire. Dites à Gérald qu'il doit garder une protection étroite et exclusive avec elle. Il doit savoir où elle est. Quand. Et pourquoi. Suis-je clair ?

-L'vieux. Intervint Natsu qui sembla se réveiller. Je te signale que pour certains d'entre nous tu ne sais toujours rien malgré tout ce qu'on a pu te dire. Comment on va faire si on ne trouve rien sur Erza?

-Nous trouverons, mon enfant. Ils ont bien trouvé après tout. Assura Makarov.

Natsu darda ses yeux verts sur le vieil homme. Il semblait anormalement sérieux.

-Ils ont trouvé comme ils le font d'habitude. En pillant, violant et tuant. Et sûrement des informations qu'on ne peut pas avoir comme nous on le fait. Je peux pas te suivre sur ce coup-là le vieux. On doit récupérer les infos directement chez eux ou on ne les aura pas avant la Saint-Vandalei.

Makarov considéra le jeune homme avant qu'un sourire narquois ne se peigne sur son visage.

-Très bien, Natsu. Mais comment veux-tu récupérer ces infos dans ce cas?

Le jeune homme fixa alors le Fernandez qui acquiesça.

-Mystogan. Il surveille l'autre depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais il doit bien savoir des trucs. Proposa Siegrain.

-Contacte-le vite. Vous reste-t-il des questions?

-Une fois qu'on saura tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire? On ne peut pas prendre Erza et tout lui dire en claquant des doigts. Remarqua Meldy.

-Chaque chose en son temps, mon enfant. Contentez-vous de chercher ces informations. Et advienne que pourra.

Pendant ce temps, l'objet de leur conversation venait de se réveiller. Erza, les yeux brumeux et la tête lourde, se redressa. Sa capacité de réflexion endormie nota qu'elle n'avait pas dormi chez elle. Cela suffit à la réveiller complètement, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne.

Youpi, se dit-elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là.

Elle se maudissait elle-même d'avoir eu l'idée de sortir la veille. Sa tête la lançait terriblement, et ses muscles étaient engourdis. Ses mains étaient pleines d'égratignures, tout comme ses genoux sous son jean intact. Sûrement la chute. Elle poussa un long soupir. La pièce était sombre en raison des volets fermés. Elle sortit néanmoins ses jambes de ce qu'elle identifiait comme un lit tout à fait respectable. À tâtons, Erza finit par ouvrir la porte. Ses cheveux devaient être dans un état épouvantable aussi.

L'appartement dans lequel elle se trouvait était la définition même de spacieux. Les couloirs longs et bien aérés étaient remplis de cadres aux photos choisies un peu aléatoirement. Elle s'arrêta en face de l'une d'elle. On y voyait trois petits garçons d'environ sept ans, bras dessus bras dessous, qui semblaient étonnamment fiers. Si leurs cheveux bleus ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur identité, l'absence de leur tatouage que Gérald lui avait présenté comme une marque de naissance la frappa. Mais ce qui la frappa encore plus fut la petite fille, derrière eux, qui, en jupe et cheveux rouges, leur fonçait droit dessus.

Erza crut à une hallucination. Cette enfant lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau lorsqu'elle était petite.

Elle soupira puis résolut que la photo pouvait très bien être de mauvaise qualité, ou elle était en train de jouer dans ce parc avec Papi Rob et la photo avait donné cette impression.

-On était mignons, hein? Fit une voix.

-Ha, Gérald. Oui. Vous étiez mignons.

-Si Siegrain était là, il t'aurait demandé si tu trouves qu'on ne l'est plus. Rit-il.

-Ho, mais bien sûr que vous l'êtes toujours, répondit-elle distraitement. Mais dis-moi, tu m'avais dit que votre marque était de naissance, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas sur cette photo?

Si Gérald avait rougi à la première partie de sa phrase, la deuxième pouvait bien porter à confusion.

-Hem... Merci. En fait, c'est pas vraiment une marque de naissance, c'est génétique et c'est apparu quelques temps plus tard. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je dois te l'avouer.

-Je vois.

-Bref. Arrêtons de parler de moi. Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en se postant face à la jeune femme.

-Ça peut aller. Je suis encore un peu secouée, c'est tout, mais sinon, ça va. Soupira-t-elle. Il faudra que je remercie Siegrain d'ailleurs. Et il faut que je m'excuse aussi.

-De quoi?

Les yeux gris d'Erza se plantèrent dans ceux, verts, de Gérald. Elle y lut une tension quasiment palpable. Mais elle répondit quand même:

-De vous avoir inquiétés.

-C'est bon, ça, Erza. Souffla Gérald.

La tension qu'Erza sentait en lui grandit à un point immense. La tension qu'elle même ressentait grossit à son image. Son cœur se mit à s'affoler comme si elle paniquait.

Au bon moment pourtant, elle réussit à se calmer. Un peu sonnée, elle sourit.

-Bon... Au risque de passer pour une morfale... Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

Gérald éclata de rire. Lui aussi n'avait pas bien compris ce qui venait de se passer. Cette tension était une tension de guerre, une tension de combat. Comme si il y avait une adversaire en la personne d'Erza. Et elle était mêlée à autre chose, une autre tension enfouie dans ses entrailles et qu'il comprenait encore moins. Son rire nerveux cessa, puis il dit:

-Si je te dis qu'on mange des fraises, tu me dis...?

-Ou est la cuisine?

-Tu n'es pas drôle. Pourquoi tu ne te trompes pas comme mon frère?

-Parce que. Éluda-t-elle de façon très élaborée.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils dégustèrent alors les fraises qu'affectionnait tant Erza. Elle aida à débarrasser et la vaisselle se termina en une joyeuse bataille de savon.

-Si c'est ça vous auriez pu aller en cours, hein. Lança une voix du fond de la pièce.

Ils se retournèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite avec une classe si monumentale qu'ils en glissèrent élégamment sur le savon pour se retrouver étalés l'un sur l'autre gracieusement, telle une splendide crêpe ratée.

Leur interlocuteur applaudit d'un air blasé. Gérald se releva dans un semblant de dignité et aida Erza à faire de même. Malgré elle, elle était toujours exploser de rire et eut du mal à se redresser. Sa crise d'hilarité passée, elle put détailler le nouvel arrivant.

Rien qu'à son style vestimentaire, il avait l'air d'être un étudiant. C'est pourquoi ses cheveux bleus en bataille, ses yeux verts et sa marque rouge la surprirent. Elle comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait du dernier frère Fernandez.

Gérald semblait aussi surpris sinon plus qu'elle.

-Mystogan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Siegrain m'a demandé de ramener des infos sur ce-que-tu-sais. Je les ramène vite fait. Dit-il en tendant un dossier à son frère. Tu fais les présentations?

-... ouais. Mystogan, Erza Scarlett. Erza, mon frère Mystogan.

-Enchantée. Sourit Erza.

Mystogan parut surpris un instant. Son visage s'adoucit, puis il répondit :

-Moi de même. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, Siegrain me l'a expliqué. J'espère que vous allez bien. Bref. Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Bonne journée, vous deux. Ah, et Gérald. Je ne suis pas sûr que tremper une demoiselle soit une technique de drague efficace. Sur ce.

Mystogan se retourna, et la porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes plus tard, laissant nos deux amis rouges comme des écrevisses et abasourdis. Gérald se gratta l'arrière de la tête, semblant reprendre conscience.

-Il ne changera jamais. Soupira-t-il. Il ne faut pas faire attention, c'est sa manière à lui de faire de l'humour.

-D'accord. Souffla-t-elle.

Le soir, Gérald raccompagna Erza chez elle en lui faisant promettre de ne plus sortir la nuit.

Revenu chez lui, il ouvrit le mystérieux dossier que son frère avait apporté.

Siegrain le retrouva prostré, les yeux écarquillés, devant une des pages du dossier. Un regard avec lui fut suffisant pour que Siegrain comprenne. Erza était en grand danger. Et pas qu'elle. Il attrapa le dossier et parcourut des yeux la feuille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'ils se remplissaient d'angoisse. Gérald se leva. Ils coururent alors hors de chez eux. Siegrain laissa la rousse aux bons soins de son frère en fonçant chez Ultear. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aussi serait impliquée dans ces histoires. Mais il laissa ses élucubrations pour plus tard.

Erza ne se doutait pas un instant de la découverte des Fernandez. Elle qui préparait ses affaires du lendemain tranquillement tout en rangeant ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle se redressa soudainement. Elle pensa qu'elle devenait paranoïaque. Mais le frisson qu'elle ressentait était le même que la veille. Elle sentit un courant d'air se glisser jusqu'à elle. La fenêtre était ouverte. Les rideaux froids se balançaient devant le soleil couchant. Elle avait pourtant fermé sa fenêtre en rentrant. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur et son angoisse qui lui semblait irrationnelles. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ce fut alors qu'une voix qui lui assura que non, elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner. L'angoisse remonta d'un cran.

-Enfin je t'ai à ma merci... Tu as toujours tes gardes du corps avec toi, c'est impressionnant qu'ils ne t'aient laissée que maintenant...

-Qui êtes-vous?

Elle savait que cette question était stupide mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Semblait clouée au sol par un moyen étrange. Elle baissa les yeux et vit avec stupeur des ombres autour de ses chevilles.

La voix soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Et tu n'es pas la seule. De toute manière, ou pourrais-tu aller?

Comme sortant des ombres qui la liaient au sol, un jeune homme sortit et resta en la fixant. Les yeux gris d'Erza se durcirent en le fixant. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux rouges sangs ressemblaient à ceux de Gajeel et Natsu, reptiliens et durs. Insondables.

Ses yeux pluie se changèrent en acier pour le fixer. S'il ne parut pas impressionné, il parut déstabilisé. Il avança une main vers elle. Erza ne sut pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine force quand elle cria un "Non!" puissant d'une voix qui lui parut étrangère, ne lui appartenant pas. Deux épées sortirent de nulle part, se clouant au mur en y emportant l'homme au passage. Il se retrouva sonné, retenu sur le mur par les deux armes que la jeune femme semblait surprise de voir apparaître. Il retira avec aisance les deux lames de son manteau. Il fixa la rousse qui frissonna.

Puis il dit:

-Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Les ombres se rassemblèrent dans sa main et formèrent une boule sombre qu'il s'apprêta à lancer à la jeune fille.

-Altairis! Hurla une voix derrière Erza.

Ce fut dans un sursaut désespéré que l'agresseur rassembla ses ombres autour de lui pour décamper loin de l'explosion qui venait de se produire. Erza pouvait bouger à nouveau. Elle tomba à genoux et fixa ses mains, puis la fenêtre, sans comprendre. Elle se retourna pour voir alors Gérald, essoufflé, la mine sombre mais soulagée.

Elle murmura alors, son ton tremblant d'agacement:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer...?

Siegrain, lui, avait couru le plus vite qu'il avait pu chez Ultear, qui elle, allait plutôt bien. Lorsqu'elle le vit sur le pas de la porte, à demi avachi sans aucune force, elle comprit que quelque chose venait de se passer.

-Tu... Vas... bien.

-Je crois. Répondit-elle. Il y a quelque chose?

-On appelle tous les autres et vite. Et tout le monde va chez Erza.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec la brune. Elle acquiesça et à peine vingt minutes plus tard, tout le groupe ainsi que le maitre étaient devant l'appartement de la rousse.

Siegrain avait montré la page les intéressant au vieil homme qui s'était alors assombri. Ses enfants couraient un grave danger.

Erza, complètement paniquée, était pourtant loin de se douter des révélations auxquelles elle devrait bientôt faire face. Elle était assise dans son canapé, ses yeux gris vidés de toute l'assurance qu'elle avait eue plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait hurler sur Gérald qui était accroupi devant elle et tenait ses mains tremblantes avec un air inquiet. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un cauchemar ou si elle venait de vivre un élément affolant de sa vie. Pour la énième fois, le jeune homme lui demanda de se calmer. Les sanglots et les sursauts de la jeune femme se tarirent alors et elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse avant de réussir à ouvrir la bouche et d'articuler d'une voix rauque:

-Bon. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on m'explique...

-Ça je m'en doute. Au cas où tu te poserais la question... Tu peux me faire confiance. Peu importe ce qu'on va t'apprendre ce soir, d'accord?

Les yeux d'Erza s'agrandirent, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

-On? M'apprendre?

Makarov et les autres entrèrent alors.

-Tout le monde? Monsieur le Proviseur? Souffla-t-elle, perdue.

Tout le monde s'installa, le visage grave, le corps tendu.

-Erza. Commença Makarov. As-tu déjà remarqué que tu avais des capacités... Supérieures à celles des autres? Que tu ne te fatiguais pas vite, que ta capacité de réflexion et de mémorisation est différente des autres?

-Je... Quoi?

-Que ton instinct est surdéveloppé, que tes réflexes sont aiguisés?

-Heum... Oui, mais...

-Ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Ou est-ce que vous voulez en venir...?

-Erza. Dit Gérald. Tu te rappelles les deux épées qui sont sorties de nulle part, tout à l'heure ?

Elle acquiesça.

-C'est de ça qu'on te parle.

La surprise passée, la nouvelle tomba sur Erza comme le couperet d'une guillotine sur un condamné.

-Erza. Tu n'es pas humaine. Tu es une Valkyrie.

* * *

Voilà! Boum. Je voulais faire un métaphore drôle avec un postérieur pachydermique mais je pense pas que ça aurait collé en fait...

C'est la chaleur je vous dit. Mais je préfère ça au froid. Le chaud c'est moins agressif quand même.

Bref! Vôtres avis? Je vous dis a la semaine prochaine!

Bisous,

Malycea


	5. Chapitre 4: I am Titania!

Bonjouuuur! Enfin bonsoir.

Oui, je sais. Je reviens après deux mois d'absence voire trois, qui n'étaient absolument pas prévus.

Je tiens juste a m'excuser avant de poursuivre, et a m'expliquer.

Au début de l'été, j'ai commencé a me sentir mal. Très mal. Comme un énorme coup de chaud. Ça a duré deux semaines comme ça sans que je m'en inquiète trop. Je ne dormais pas les nuits, j'avais chaud, puis froid, mal au ventre, mal a la tête et beaucoup de fièvre. Par beaucoup, je veux dire que je suis montée a presque 41, autant vous dire que je nageais en plein délire en plus de ne pas tenir sur mes jambes. Je me souviens juste qu'un ambulancier est venu et que la sirène de l'ambulance me vrillait les oreilles. Arrivés a l'hôpital, quand je reprends a peu près mes esprits, on doit me faire une échographie. Le docteur qui la fait a juste appuyé comme un dingue sous prétexte qu'il fallait bien voir. J'ai eu tellement mal que je crois que je l'ai mordu, je n'en sais rien. On m'a mise sous perfusion pendant deux jours. Au bout de deux jours, ma veine me faisait tellement mal qu'ils ont du me l'enlever. Ils ont du réessayer plusieurs fois sans succès. Pour au final me donner des médicaments par voie orale. Dites vous bien que ce schéma la s'est répète environ toutes les semaines pendant ces deux mois. J'ai reçu a bien y compter environ une cinquantaine de piqures en comptant les rates.

Bref, j'avais juste le moral a zéro, aucune envie d'écrire, une solitude totale et les nerfs de passer mon été a l'hopital .

Et quand je suis sortie, c'était la rentrée. Super...

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais envie de rien, classe sympa mais moi la sociabilité c'est pas mon truc.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, est mon anniversaire. En voyant la date ce matin, je me suis dit que j'allais faire ce que j'aime. Et j'aime partager mes histoires avec vous. Je me suis fait ce cadeau d'avoir pris la décision de recommencer a écrire. Le rythme sera plus lent qu'avant parce que je dois me remettre dans le bain mais...

Voilà. Juste pour vous dire aussi que je laisse un peu de ma vie, un peu de moi dans mes histoires et quand je ne vais pas bien, je ne peux pas écrire. Parce que je veux vous imaginer en train de rire derrière votre écran, en train d'oublier votre vie un instant pour vous emmener autre part.

Et maintenant...

Bonne lecture à vous!

Malycea.

* * *

Valkyrie. Valkyrie. Ce mot résonnait dans la tête d'Erza comme une litanie. Elle en était elle-même surprise. Elle qui avait toujours dit que quand on découvrait un fait sur soi-même, ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'on était...

Elle se força à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant. Mais malgré elle, son coeur s'affolait dangereusement à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience des faits. Elle se contentait de fixer tout le monde d'un regard blanc, vide.

Puis elle comprit un détail qui lui parut encore plus irréaliste.

-Vous tous... Aussi? Furent les seuls mots que sa gorge sèche put articuler.

Lisanna la fixa puis fila chercher un verre d'eau pour le lui tendre, munie d'un sourire désolé. Ce sourire qui disait qu'on comprenait parfaitement les sentiments des autres. Rien qu'en le voyant, Erza se sentit plus calme. Elle savait que les regards disaient bien plus que les mots mais elle n'avait jamais été experte en la matière. Pourtant elle comprit ce soutien lointain que lui offrait volontiers la jeune femme.

Elle se cala contre le dossier de son canapé en attendant la réponse à sa question. Ce fut Luxus qui la lui donna.

-Oui. Mais nous les hommes, nous sommes appelés des Leodagans. -Pff... Nous les hommes. Ricana Ultear. Vous les petites mauviettes oui...  
-On t'as pas demandé ton avis... Marmonna Siegrain.

Erza sourit légèrement. Ils restaient incroyables.

Mais à l'air grave du proviseur, elle comprit d'un coup qu'au delà d'être une Valkyrie, il y avait encore autre chose. Le vieil homme soupira, puis dit:

-Ultear. Veux-tu bien t'asseoir aux cotés d'Erza je te prie?

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs arrêta tout de suite de se chamailler avec Siegrain qui se renfrogna, sachant très bien ce qui allait tomber sur elle et Erza.

Semblant ne pas trop saisir les évènement, Ultear se décida à s'asseoir. Elle toisa Makarov d'un œil interrogatif.

Celui-ci ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour lui répondre.

-Comme vous autres le savez, commença-t-il en s'adressant aux autres, Erza n'est pas une Valkyrie ordinaire. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'Ultear est dans le même cas.  
-Quoi? Fit celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés.

Quand à Erza, elle n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas surprise. Quitte à faire des révélations, autant que ce soit toutes en même temps, pensa-t-elle.

Mais a l'expression complètement choquée d'Ultear, elle se mit à se poser des questions.

-Bon. Pour faire simple, vu que j'imagine que vous ne savez pas très bien vous deux... Il fut une époque ou Valkyries et Leodagans étaient ennemis. Il n'y avait que deux jours dans l'année ou ils ne tentaient pas de s'entretuer. Le jour de la reproduction et le jour des naissances ou les Valkyries envoyaient les bébés Leodagans à leurs ennemis et gardaient les Valkyries. Néanmoins, il pouvait arriver qu'une Valkyrie ou qu'un Leodagan choisisse de changer de camp.

Makarov marqua une pause afin de capter son auditoire. Aucun des jeunes ne connaissait cette vieille histoire et il était temps qu'ils la sachent.

-Un jour, les chefs des Valkyries et des Leodagans se battirent a mort. Aucun des deux ne survécut et aucun des deux camp n'avait dit à l'autre qui était leur futur chef. Le nouveau chef des Leodagans était très puissant et s'appelait Soma. Ou plutôt Tyros. Mais vu que les noms donnaient un indice sur les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient reçus, on disait les moins puissants d'abord. Quand a la chef des Valkyries, on l'appelait Tlaleikis. Et rapport a tout cela, son autre nom était Pyra. Tout les deux étaient réputés pour leur puissance, leur force et leur beauté. De plus, ils étaient malins et intelligents. Soma était suivi d'une Valkyrie de son clan, Larbeia. Il s'agissait de sa soeur. Et Tlaleikis était, elle, suivie d'Erim, un Leodagan qui n'était autre que son cousin.

Ultear ne savait pas trop ou toutes ces histoires allaient la mener. Ni le rapport avec elle. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas trop savoir. Malgré elle, elle continua d'écouter le récit du vieil homme.

-Soma qui était donc malin, décida d'espionner les Valkyries. Il se fit alors passer pour un Leodagan désirant changer de clan. Pour le mettre à l'épreuve, Tlaleikis le gardit près d'elle. Soma sortait régulièrement de la cité des Valkyries pour parler à Larbeia, et Tlaleikis ne mit pas très longtemps à découvrir qui il était. Mais elle avait oublié un détail qui avait son importance. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. Aussi, alors qu'il devait être jugé, elle le libéra et ils s'enfuirent en laissant la tête de leur clan à leur second. Larbeia et Erim décidèrent alors de réunir les deux clans pour éviter une situation comme celle que leurs amis avaient vécues. Ces quatre personnages sont maintenant considérés comme des dieux dans notre culture notamment grâce à leurs pouvoirs et grâce a la fin des guerres qui faisaient tant de pertes sans raison.

Makarov passa en revue ses jeunes. Luxus baillait sans grande surprise. Lucy et Levy semblaient toutes ouïes, raffolant de ce genre d'histoire tandis que leurs deux acolytes avaient l'air de passablement s'en moquer. Lisanna et Meldy dormaient à moitié. Les frères Fernandez s'ennuyaient fermes et Ultear tout comme Erza semblait perdue.  
Le vieil soupira en songeant qu'il le faisait peut-être un peu trop ces derniers temps. Puis il reprit.

-Et nous arrivons à ce qui nous intéresse et à ce qui vous concerne toutes les deux. Tout membre du peuple duquel nous sommes issus est amené à se réincarner. Et il est venu le temps...  
-Des cathédrales. Marmonna Siegrain. Fait plus rapide le vieux.  
-Et bien tu n'as qu'a leur expliquer toi-même.  
-Pff... En gros, comme tu le sais Ul', c'est l'époque a laquelle tout ce beau monde doit se réincarner. Et on pensait qu'il n'y aurait que quatre réincarnations. Soma-Tyros et Erim chez les Leodagans, et Tlaleikis-Pyra ainsi que Larbeia chez les Valkyries. Sauf qu'il a fallut que nos deux amoureux séparent leur âme en deux. Donc il y aura six réincarnations. Dont vous deux vous faites partie.

Le silence se fit. Ceux qui n'étaient pas intéressés plus tôt avaient leurs yeux grands ouverts sous la stupeur.

-Et comment vous savez ça? Murmura Erza qui n'était vraiment plus à ça près.  
-Parce qu'on se doutait pour toi. Et que maintenant on sait qu'Ultear est dans le même cas. Répondit Gérald. Le truc... C'est qu'ils en ont une aussi. Des réincarnations. Et qu'ils savent clairement de qui.  
-Ils?  
-Laisse-nous continuer, Erza. Depuis une cinquantaine d'années, une organisation nommée Aikous oeuvre pour briser l'ordre qui règne désormais. Leur but est de diviser à nouveau Leodagans et Valkyries, les amenant à se battre à nouveau et à réduire les humains en esclavage. Et pour ceci il faut qu'ils brisent le mal à la racine. Des que l'un des deux amants se verra tué par un de ses congénères, l'autre réenclenchera la guerre. Mais pour en être sûrs il faut bien que les trois Valkyries réincarnées et les trois Leodagans réincarnés soient amoureux.

Erza soupira. Mon dieu ce que c'était compliqué. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour s'endormir.

-...Et pour ça rien de mieux que de les enlever tout les six.

Elle se redressa brusquement. Elle échangea un regard paniqué avec Ultear qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir très loin.

-Et ces gens savent ou nous sommes?  
-Grâce, sûrement, à la Valkyrie réincarnée qu'ils ont déjà. Il la reconnaissent comme "le premier signe" ce qui sous-entend qu'elle leur a montré la voie...  
-Bon, d'accord. Donc on va se faire enlever joyeusement. On peut savoir ou sont ces Leodagans? Parce que les mecs font les fiers mais la ils se cachent bien. Grommela Ultear, agacée.

Un blanc tomba.

-Ultear. On ne sait pas qui ils sont. Les femmes ressemblent physiquement a la personne de qui elles sont la réincarnation. Pas les hommes. Ça pourrait autant être Natsu que moi ou même un d'Aikous. Assura Makarov.  
-Le but d'Aikous n'est pas logique dans ce cas. Ils veulent former un nouvelle domination... Comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte d'ailleurs. Remarqua à nouveau la brune. S'il ne savent pas qui c'est, comment comptent-ils les enlever?  
-J'imagine qu'ils espèrent que vous les mènerez à eux...  
-Dans ce cas, ce serait les prendre pour des imbéciles. Ils ont essayé de m'enlever ce soir. Je ne pourrais les mener a personne s'ils avaient réussi. M'est avis qu'ils savent déjà qui c'est. S'ils nous enlèvent, ce sera pour faire office d'appâts.

Makarov considéra un instant les dires d'Erza. Force lui étia de constater que ce n'était que logique.

-Si c'est bien le cas, nous devons doubler la surveillance sur vous deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erza sache utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs...  
-Minute papillon. Ça je ne comprends toujours pas. Coupa Erza d'un ton autoritaire qui demandait clairement des explications.

Ce fut Levy qui répondit avec son doux sourire sur le visage.

-Tu apprendra tout ça bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste plus simple de tout apprendre sur le tas.  
-... D'accord. Céda Erza. -Bien. Reprit Makarov. Je parlais donc de la surveillance que nous devrons intensifier sur vous deux. Je ne vois malheureusement qu'une seule solution. -Laquelle ? Demanda Erza. -Vous serez accompagnées H24.

Erza ravala quelques mots acerbes. Accompagnées? Et pourquoi pas se tenir la main deux par deux pour traverser au petit bonhomme vert tant qu'on y était? Mais malgré sa pulsion rebelle, la jeune femme comprit le but du vieil homme. Ultear, quant à elle, ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle se mit à déblatérer qu'elle était une grande fille capable et que crla ne lui servirait à rien. Erza commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas certaines chose à cacher. Elle n'était pas enchantée non plus mais elle pouvait comprendre.

À en voir Siegrain, il semblait au bord de la cris de nerfs. Bien qu'Erza n'aie aucun mal à comprendre qu'il était habitué aux élucubrations de la brune, son comportement semblait l'agacer prodigieusement. La rousse songea un instant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer, et eut juste. Le jeune homme n'attendit pas longtemps pour plaquer sa main sur la bouche de la brune.

-Tais-toi. C'est moi qui vient avec toi. Comme ça, tu ne te plaindras pas, tu as l'habitude .

Ultear fixa le jeune homme d'un air furieux. Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque, préférant marmonner dans son coin.

Makarov soupira, s'étant douté que la brune lui ferait des misères. Elle était rebelle et sarcastique sans oublier son indépendance totale. Il se tourna vers la rousse qui, bien qu'encore un peu secouée par les évènements, restait calme. Il redoutait qu'elle aussi ne décide de faire une esclandre, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie. Elle semblait juste avoir une profonde envie de dormir et d'en finir avec ces histoires. Songeant qu'elle devrait attendre un bout de temps, Makarov reprit:

-Bien. Un volontaire pour Erza?

Un blanc tomba sur la salle. Erza ricana.

-Je me sens aimée... Ironisa-t-elle.  
-Ne le prends pas mal mais c'est juste qu'on ne sait pas trop qui tu voudrais... Et on ne veut pas t'obliger du coup.

Erza sourit. Lucy avait traduit l'idée générale qui était assez loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

-Vraiment... Ça m'est égal. Avoua la rousse. Faites-vous plaisir.

Makarov finit par proposer un tirage au sort qui fut accepté gracieusement.

-Erza, tu tires? Fit alors Natsu en tendant le panier dans lequel leurs noms étaient inscrits.

Le nom s'afficha et un furieuse envie de rire prit Erza. Si Cupidon existait, se dit elle, il devait beaucoup aimer ses amis. Elle ne se retint pas de lancer comme une évidence:

-Au moins, je ne brise pas de couples.

Chacun écarquilla les yeux. Gérald comprit non sans mal qu'elle insinuait que le nom sur le papier était le sien et se retint de rire. Lisanna venait sûrement de trouver quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec sa soeur. Loin de le déranger, l'idée d'aider la rousse lui plaisait assez, même s'il lui était impossible de comprendre pourquoi.

Makarov sembla soulagé.

-Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont faites...

Erza n'avait pas vraiment compris par quel moyen toutes les affaires de Gérald s'étaient subitement retrouvées chez elle ce soir-là. Mais elle en avait trop appris ce jour-là pour demander davantage d'explications. Il lui vint a l'esprit qu'elle était en train de délirer mais écarta vite cette idée le lendemain matin. Les deux trous sur le mur n'avaient pas disparu, loin de la. Ils semblaient plus profonds que ce qu'ils n'avaient paru la veille et leur forme était étrange.

-C'est normal de douter, Erza. Avait dit Gérald.

Erza voulait bien le croire mais ne pouvait, malgré elle, s'empêcher de douter de lui aussi. Quelque part, cela la chagrinait. Elle lui avait aveuglément fait confiance dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré et la désillusion était cruelle. Bien sur, elle savait que cette réplique était digne d'un teen movie version LovCom à la sauce américaine ou tout le monde s'aime au premier regard, mais c'était vrai. Gérald avait un regard qui inspirait la confiance. Il respirait la confiance. Elle avait rencontré peu de personnes telles dans sa vie. Tant de gens ne lui ayant donné pour la plupart, qu'une envie de fuir qui la taraudait souvent , dès qu'elle recroisait ces visages crochus‚ creusés par le temps et par des faux sourires.

Alors oui, elle avait joué l'adolescente stupide et naïve, elle lui avait fait confiance au premier sourire sincère.  
D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, ses pensées du moment étaient aussi stupides et naïves que ses actions. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à tout ce délire de races et de réincarnations. Elle les avait crus sur paroles parce qu'elle avait quand même sorti des épées... De rien. Et ça lui donnait bien trop mal à la tête pour qu'elle y pense.

Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas réfléchir était entre autres qu'elle savait que tant qu'elle ne serait pas complètement calme, elle ne pourrait pas regarder toute la situation d'un air objectif.

-Tu as tendance à tout intellectualiser, non?

Elle sursauta. Depuis une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Gérald n'avait jamais parlé au petit-déjeuner. Elle maugréa:

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était mauvais...  
-Pour un humain, ce n'est pas si grave. Mais tu es Valkyrie. Nos pouvoirs marchent aux sentiments.  
-J'ai jamais appris à les manifester. J'ai toujours appris à les cacher. Si tu es faible, la ou j'ai grandi, on te mate. Il y a tellement de souffrances que les plus forts l'évacuent sur les plus faibles. C'est égoïste mais je ne voulais pas en faire partie.  
-Tu protégeais.  
-J'ai toujours essayé, du moins. -Alors pourquoi tu doutes?  
-Comment...  
-Tu n'as aucune raison de douter, tu sais. Le fait qu'on soit supposés représenter la mort n'est pas forcément ce qui nous définit. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Elle ne voyait jamais venir les conversations sérieuses avec lui. Il avait le chic pour la pousser dans ses retranchements, une manie qui l'énervait passablement. Ce petit air suffisant qu'il avait quand elle tentait de lui montrer qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Il la regardait, puis ricanait un instant avant de s'excuser. Dieu que ça l'énervait.

Comme quoi vivre avec quelqu'un change complètement notre vision de lui. Sinon, elle aurait sûrement dit que le beau connard était Siegrain. Dans le fond, Gérald était pire. Et avant que quiconque ne râle, Erza savait de quoi elle parlait. Si a un moment Gérald offrait des heures durant son épaule aux doutes et pleurs de la rousse, à l'autre il en était la cause. Le pire étant qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès. C'était juste horrible. Si elle avait été psychologue... Non. Si elle l'avait été elle se serait d'abord occupée d'elle-même pour énoncer des théories stupides sur son comportement. Mais au moins elle aurait compris son acolyte a défaut de se comprendre.

Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Il faisait comme il pouvait et quand bien même il n'avait pas beaucoup l'air de supporter son frère, se retrouver sans aucun de ceux qui partageaient sa vie depuis sa naissance devait pas mal le chambouler.

Et voilà qu'elle lui cherchait encore des excuses. Elle en finissait par se dire qu'il était mieux que le jeune homme soit une énigme. Ça l'empêchait de trop penser au fait que quelqu'un voulait l'enlever puis la tuer.

En parlant de ça, Makarov avait insiste pour qu'elle prenne quelques leçons de combat. Ses quelques technique d'auto-défense chèrement acquises aux prix de quelques coups ne suffiraient sûrement pas a la sauver si elle venait a se faire agresser quand elle était seule.

Et elle avait une seule chose à dire.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Levy frappait fort... Sa petite taille était un atout qu'Erza n'avait pas forcément vu. Elle se faufilait avec aisance dans de minuscules ouvertures et utilisait la force de son adversaire contre lui.

Gajeel était dans la force brute. Il forçait son adversaire a ne pas le quitter un seconde des yeux. Sa lourdeur ne l'empêchait pas d'être rapide. Erza s'était pris un sale bleu en le combattant.

Luxus? N'en parlons pas. Il alliait la technique et l'agilité de Levy à la force et la célérité de Gajeel. Et il était très, très dur a battre. Ses coups manquaient seulement de précision ce qui épargna à Erza quelques courbatures.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Lisanna. Elle savait ou frapper, comment frapper, avec quelle force et à quel moment. Erza avait rarement vu une combattante aussi efficace.

Natsu? Il appliquait la méthode On-Fonce-Dans-Le-Tas. Et ça fonctionnait. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait, ce qui le rendait imprévisible. Erza avait compris que c'était sa force. Il était polyvalent mais n'avait pas vraiment de tactique. Il se contentait de suivre le combat un instant, de laisser son corps se défendre sans attaquer. Après avoir compris les habitudes De son adversaire, il adaptait ses gestes et donnait tout. Ce qui étonnait surtout Erza était son énergie a revendre. Qu'on pouvait doubler si Lucy était dans le coin. Si elle n'en avait pas reçu un joli coup sur le nez, Erza en aurait ri.

Lucy ne se battait pas, elle rusait. On se faisait facilement avoir par son jeu d'actrice. Erza ne doutait pas que nombreux étaient tombés en plein dans la gueule du loup juste après ça.

Pour Ultear, tout se résumait à "Vite et bien". Elle bombardait son adversaire de coup pour qu'il ne puisse pas se relever. Une technique nécessitant une bonne endurance et de la précision. Et qui accessoirement... Faisait plutôt mal. Erza en avait mal aux côtes à force.

Siegrain était rapide. Rapide et efficace. Et discret. On ne voyait pas venir ses coups. Il vous montrait qu'il vous frapperait a droite pour au final meurtrir à gauche. Mais sa technique en finissait par devenir prévisible et facilement parable.

Et enfin, Gérald. Complètement imprévisible, rapide, précis et fort. Elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ses adversaires, elle même s'étant effondrée assez vite juste après leur entrainement. Il l'avait rattrapée avec une douceur qui lui tourna la tête, à comparer avec la violence du combat. Gérald savait quoi faire a quel moment. On aurait dit qu'il jouait aux échecs avec son adversaire et il était offensif et violent. Sa défense n'était pas non plus en reste.

Erza comprit alors qu'elle avait affaire a de véritables monstres.

Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses aptitudes de combat grandir, et pourtant, les autres le voyaient.

Makarov observait la jeune femme se battre. Si les premières fois elles semblait hésitante et sans grande confiance, elle s'améliora bien vite. Elle ne gaspillait aucun coup, n'en manquait aucun. Elle était concentrée et stratégique. Contrairement a la quasi totalité des autres, elle encaissait les coups pour mieux les renvoyer au lieu de les éviter. Sa méthode de combat était surprenante, et, aux dires des autres, assez perturbante. Erza, elle, ne se laissait surprendre par rien. Elle semblait chercher les faiblesses des autres a chaque instant.

Certains points étaient bancals, mais la jeune femme apprenait vite. Au bout de quelques temps, elle les battit tous a la suite. Aucune fatigue ne s'était montrée. Et lorsque Gérald s'écrasa à terre en soulevant un nuage de poussières, sonné, la seule chose qu'il vit fut de longues mèches rouges danser devant ses yeux, un sourire railleur et un port de tête fier.

-Ne pas oublier ça, Gérald. Je suis Titania.

À ce moment précis, tous comprirent ce qu'était une légende vivante. Personne n'oublierait Titania la reine des fées.

Erza se sentait elle, d'un coup dans cette victoire qu'elle avait obtenue.

Et bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore ce que ça signifiait, Erza Scarlet se sentait plus que jamais Valkyrie.

* * *

Voilà!

Un commentaire, une critique, une suggestion?

Dites moi tout ça en review!

Malycea

PS: j'vous aime tous vous savez?


	6. Chapitre 5: Le cercle des Bermudes

Saluuuut! Je suis de retour pour ce chapitre d'Alternative Reality! Autant l'avouer, il faut très dur a écrire pour moi. Je l'ai commencé en juillet et ne l'ai fini que récemment...

J'espère que malgré l'effort qu'il m'a demandé et l'insatisfaction qui en découle... Il vous plaira quand même. Bisouuuus!

Malycea

* * *

-Loin de moi l'idée d'être misogyne, mais pour une fille tu te bats violemment.

La réplique de Gérald sortit Erza de sa torpeur. Elle était plongée dans son livre depuis un bon quart d'heure et ne regrettait pas d'écouter Levy. La petite bleue avait l'air de connaitre par coeur chaque phrase de chaque livre de cette immense bibliothèque... Et avait d'excellents goûts. Lors d'une des rares heures ou elle n'avait pas de leçons de combat, elle filait à la bibliothèque. Pour une fois, Gérald l'avait suivie. Ses responsabilités au conseil lui laissaient assez peu de temps libre et égoïstement, la jeune femme appréciait d'être un peu tranquille sans le jeune homme sur le dos. Tout comme elle, Gérald avait pris un livre, mais il l'avait à peine commencé. Erza haussa un sourcil en se demandant depuis combien de temps il la fixait. Néanmoins, elle lui répondit :

-Je ne suis pas particulièrement violente.  
-Mon dos ne pense pas vraiment pareil.

Erza jeta un discret coup d'œil à coté d'elle. Un groupe de filles qu'elles ne connaissait que de vue la fixaient‚ une rage brûlante dans les yeux.

-Cette conversation est étrange. -Tu es violente, il n'y a rien d'étrange la-dedans.  
-Ce qui est étrange c'est que tu le saches. Du moins... Pas pour moi, mais tes admiratrices n'ont pas l'air de bien comprendre. Répliqua Erza d'un air amusé.

Gérald eut l'air surpris à peine un quart de seconde avant d'afficher un rictus conspirateur. Erza laissa échapper un gloussement sous le clin d'œil complice du jeune homme.  
Après un dernier regard en coin sur les groupies du Fernandez, elle lança l'air de rien, assez fort:

-Ha mais qu'est-ce que ce serait si elles savaient qu'on habite ensemble depuis deux semaines...

Gérald explosa de rire sans avoir compris qu'Erza n'avait pas fini.

-Et que tu ronfles comme un putois enragé.  
-Ça c'est pas vrai! Protesta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux après avoir tellement ri.  
-Mais oui, mais oui. Mais quelle situation catastrophique ça donnerait, tu es un briseur de coeur espèce de petit méchant. Finit Erza.

Gérald ne savait pas vraiment quelle impulsion mystérieuse le poussa a répliquer avec un sourire narquois:

-Mais si je suis un briseur de cœurs, c'est de ta faute, Titania.

Erza en laissa tomber son livre. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les filles derrière elle, mais nul doutes qu'elle devaient être aussi choquées qu'elle. Malheureusement pour Gérald, elle reprit facilement ses esprits et sa tête reçut un coup de livre qui le fit grimacer.

-Ne martyrise pas les livres! Lança-t-il faussement scandalisé.  
-Ferme ta bouche si c'est pour sortir des idioties. Fit Erza en reprenant son livre, laissant le jeune homme cogiter.

Elle n'était pas en colère mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avais pris... Elle était plus confuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre.

La sonnerie retentit et Erza soupira. En jacassant, le groupe de filles derrière elle se leva et partit en lui glissant des regards en coin.

Erza se cala sur le dossier de sa chaise en les suivant des yeux.

-Tu as le chic pour lancer des rumeurs... Soupira-t-elle. -Désolé. Souffla Gérald. C'est sorti tout seul.  
-A quel point ton esprit est tordu pour que tu dises naturellement des trucs pareils... Souffla Erza.

Sans lui prêter attention, elle se replongea dans son livre. Elle avait encore une heure devant elle pour le finir. Gérald s'avachit sur la table en marmonnant:

-Bon. Ben je vais dormir, moi. -Tu dors déjà pas mal.  
-J'en ai besoin.  
-Ha? Fit elle distraitement.  
-C'est a cause de mes pouvoirs. Ils sont puissants mais ça te bouffe dix canettes de Red Bull en quelques minutes.

Erza haussa un sourcil. A contre coeur, elle posa encore une fois son livre.

-Levy m'avait dit que je comprendrais. Mais je n'ai pas plus de détails qu'avant.  
-Disons qu'on ne sait pas vraiment quels sont les tiens. Donc t'expliquer... Devient compliqué. J'ai mis des mois pour comprendre.  
-Dis toujours.

Elle planta ses yeux gris dans le regard vert de Gérald, le défiant de lui dire le tout. Elle avait compris qu'il ne reculait jamais devant un défi. Bien qu'elle reconnaisse volontiers que ce n'était pas forcément sympathique, si elle avait besoin qu'il l'aide...

Non, mauvais exemple. Même si elle ne lui demandait pas, il faisait tout pour l'aider. Des fois il faisait même un peu trop. Il était vachement énervant en fait.

Et il tomba droit dans le piège.

-En fait disons qu'il y a plusieurs catégories reconnues. La première étape c'est savoir quel est l'élément de ton pouvoir. Il y a feu, eau, air, terre, et métal. -Exemple? -Hé bien... Natsu est feu. Ultear est eau. Je suis air. Levy est terre. Et Gajeel est métal. Après certains pouvoirs ne répondent pas à ces catégories bien sur.

Jusque là, Erza suivait. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

-Ensuite, on doit savoir quelle est la principale source de tes pouvoirs. Est-ce que tu avais ce contrôle à la naissance, est-ce que tu l'as appris ou que tu l'as reçu.  
-D'accord...  
-Et pour finir il faut voir quel type de cercle magique s'affiche quand tu utilise tes pouvoirs mais ça dépend de la magie dans ce cas.  
-Et la c'est compliqué.  
-Plutôt oui. Mais tu y arriveras.

Erza soupira.

-Ouais, j'y arriverais. Dit-elle d'un ton morne.

À vrai dire elle n'y croyait pas franchement, mais il fallait bien qu'elle donne le change. Ils se donnaient tous trop de mal pour qu'elle décide subitement de ne plus les croire.  
Malgré elle, des milliards de questions la turlupinaient. Étant orpheline, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée énormément à ses parents. Sa mère avait été une très belle femme, et son père un homme fort. Selon Papi Rob, ils étaient follement généreux. Mais elle se demandait si eux aussi avaient été... Comme ça.

-Gérald. Est-ce qu'être Valkyrie c'est génétique?  
-Tu pourrais me dire clairement que tu pense que tes parents l'étaient.  
-Tu m'énerves.  
-Oui c'est génétique.  
-Enfoiré.

Un craquement non-identifié les empêcha de continuer leur petite dispute. Ils tournèrent la tête pour identifier Siegrain qui se racla la gorge.

-Désolé d'interrompre vos discussions de vieux couple... Mais le maître nous demande.

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est vrai qu'on avait tendance à les appeler ainsi en ce moment... Erza se leva et rangea son livre, silencieuse. A vrai dire elle se fichait pas mal de tout ça. On pouvait la traiter de ce qu'on voulait, il n'y avait que la vérité qui blesse de toute manière. Quand on l'attaquait avec des rumeurs, elle rigolait en montrant bien qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. Parce qu'elle s'en fichait royalement, oui monsieur. Chassant ces pensées un peu étranges qui lui venaient du fin fond de... On ne sait pas trop ou, elle suivit Siegrain jusqu'au bureau du maître. Ils passèrent dans les ruines souterainnes qui abritaient les combats d'Erza. Elle se demandait toujours comment la fraîcheur de ces lieux pouvaient s'insinuer ainsi dans son corps. Levy disait que ce froid était un mensonge qu'on s'infligeait à soi-même. Pour exemple, elle avait dit que Natsu et Gajeel ne ressentaient pas ce froid mordant. Ce qui était relativement compréhensible vu leur franchise. Mais le jour ou ils oublieraient leur cécité des yeux chez eux serait aussi le jour où ils se rendront compte que leur chère amie juste à côté là, est loin d'être juste une amie.

Mais sincèrement elle pensait à n'importe quoi ces temps-ci... Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle avait rencontré la grande soeur de Lisanna, Mirajane. Cette fille avait un problème dans sa tête, clairement, et Erza se sentait contaminée.

Mais ce n'était pas le propos. La jeune femme se demandait bien ce que le vieux allait dire.

Et elle se retrouvait entre deux murs bleus lézardés de rouges qui s'étaient visiblement disputés, ce qui n'ajouatait vraiment pas a l'ambiance cool et fun.

-J'peux savoir ce qui se passe?  
-Rien.  
-Gérald, tu ne sais pas mentir.  
-Ce n'est rien de grave. -Et toi ça se voit aussi quand tu mens.

Le silence tomba, les deux frères ayant décidé de garder leur bouche fermées.

-Si vous ne me dites rien je me fâche.  
-Il a fait une remarque sur toi qui m'a pas plu. Lâcha Gérald.  
-Mais c'était une blague bordel!  
-On fait pas de blagues sur ça!  
-Mais tu es...  
-La ferme. Dit Erza d'une voix calme mais menaçante. Je m'en fiche. Vous êtes frères. Votre dispute est idiote. Basta.  
-Oui m'dame. Marmonna Siegrain.

Erza trouvait les deux frères intenable. Pour le peu qu'elle avait vu du troisième, elle comprenait qu'il jouait le rôle du catalyseur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Clairement, si elle ne savait pas ou il était, elle se doutait que c'était pour lui des vacances énormes...

Elle toisa Siegrain et Gérald avant de se retourner et de continuer sa route.

Arrivés chez Makarov, ils remarquèrent que seule Ultear était là et les attendait, en compagnie du maitre. Silencieusement, Erza s'assit à coté de son ami et regarda le vieil homme d'un air interrogateur.

-Je voulais vous demander comment ça se passait. Je sais que vivre collés tout le temps ensemble peut être compliqué. Vous n'avez pas trop de dissensions ensemble?

Erza secoua la tête. Pas énormément. Mais ça ne faisait que deux semaines après tout. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher qu'Ultear et Siegrain ne semblaient pas du même avis. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, c'était pour montrer une furieuse rage. Ils s'étaient sûrement disputés le matin même, songea la jeune femme.

-Et après c'est nous le vieux couple. Lacha-t-elle.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Amusé pour Gérald, abasourdi pour Makarov et Ultear, choqué pour Siegrain.

-Quoi? Demanda Erza. De toute manière je suis mariée aux fraisiers. Et Gérald n'en est pas un.  
-Je suis mal-aimé...

Makarov se racla la gorge.

-Bon. Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Avez-vous remarqué des activités étranges d'Aikous, ce derniers temps?  
-J'ai le sentiment constant que les fille sont espionnées. Fit Siegrain, le visage fermé. Pour le moment, pas de preuves concrètes, mais...  
-Je vois. Gérald?  
-Aucun signe pour le moment. Je trouve ca plus étrange qu'autre chose. Ils doivent mijoter je ne sais quoi. Répondit le jeune homme.

A force, Erza en oubliait qu'il devait la surveiller. Elle adressa un faible sourire à Makarov qui soupira.

-Erza, as-tu eu de nouveau un signe de tes pouvoirs? -Pas spécialement. Pas d'épées apparaissant de nulle part, pas de couteau, ni même d'aiguille. En revanche les trous que les autres ont faite ont laissé de belles lézardes... Maugréa la jeune fille.  
-C'est embêtant... Mais nous devrons faire avec. Gérald. Dès que tu vois que ses pouvoirs se mettent a s'activer, tu m'appelles. Immédiatement. Tu as compris?  
-Affirmatif.

La mâchoire serrée, Erza baissa la tête. Elle se sentait inutile, une embêtante chose qui aurait apporté plus d'ennuis qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en résoudre. Ses yeux pluie cachaient pourtant l'eau de laquelle ils étaient faits. Elle se refusait de pleurer. Jamais. C'était un mot clair dans son esprit qui ne lui laissait pas souvent de répit. Toujours être forte, ne jamais flancher. Si elle se permettait de trébucher, elle s'interdisait de tomber. Toujours être à la hauteur.

Sauf que là, la hauteur était justement un peu trop haute. Si elle avait bien fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas Juste Erza... Il lui était assez difficile de songer au destin que tous semblaient la voir porter a bout de bras. Mais elle ferait avec.

Ce soir-là, Erza s'affala sur son bon vieux fauteuil comme elle l'appelait en contemplant le joyeux bordel qui rendait l'appartement blanc presque vivant. Gérald était un gosse. Il faisait quelque chose, pensait à une autre, laissait de coté ce qu'il faisait pour l'oublier à peine quelques secondes plus tard. (NDA: y tient ça de sa maman. U.U Consciencedel'auteur(CDA): laissez tomber elle a juste vu une de ces images bêtes qui disent en gros que si t'es né jeudi ton fils c'est Elfman. Elle a récolté son chouchou.)

Il n'empêche que sa manie rendait le quotidien parfois... Embêtant mais cocasse. Et que je sais pas ou sont mes feuilles, et mon crayon et patati patata...

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mon Bl...  
-Ton bloc-note est dans ton sac de sport... Soupira la rousse. Tu perds tout. Lança-t-elle lorsque le jeune homme s'assit, après dix minutes a chercher ses affaires, pour faire ses devoirs qu'Erza avait finis pendant la course poursuite.

Gérald s'arrêta de griffoner ses lettres fines et agressives. Son regard se lança dans le vide et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Erza, l'air légèrement énigmatique.

-Je préfère perdre tout ce que j'ai plutôt que tout ceux que j'aime.  
-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu fais de la poésie.  
-Peut-être que c'est de la poésie. Mais la poésie veut toujours dire quelque chose.  
-À la réflexion, c'est plus du théâtre que tu me fais la.  
-Donc tu insinues que je joue.  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Erza ne savait pas trop à quoi ils jouaient. En ce moment, ça leur arrivait... Souvent. Ils avaient un semblant de dispute puis se mettaient à psalmodier comme au théâtre. Et a finir par se défier du regard, dans le blanc des yeux. Et proches. Très proches, trop proches. Puis les yeux vert de Gérald s'agrandissaient, et il se levait très vite pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain‚ et en revenir vingt minutes plus tard, trempé, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Si la jeune femme pouvait expliquer la tension qui grimpait entre eux à ce moment précis, elle l'aurait fait, mais ses nerfs se tendaient et se tordaient inextricablement dans son corps. Quelque chose qui à la fois lui donnaient envie de fuir, et l'empêchaient de bouger un cil.

Elle avait toujours trouvées ridicules les batailles de regard, force était de constater qu'elles devenaient habituelles. Erza ne savait même pas d'où lui venaient les mots qu'elle prononçait du tac au tac.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je joue?

Erza sursauta à la question du jeune homme. Ses yeux avaient changé. Ils avaient toujours été volontaires et combattant. Elle y vit un défi.

-Prouve-moi que tu ne joue pas.

Elle sentait la fin de leur interlude arriver. Elle attendit que Gérald perde son sang-froid, elle attendit qu'il parte.

Et leur combat se termina en baiser. Un premier furtif, sûrement par maladresse. Le deuxième un peu moins accidentel que le premier.

Erza ferma les yeux sans comprendre son vertige soudain.

Des images sans queue ni tête, des souvenirs d'évènements qu'elle n'avait jamais vécus se percutaient dans son esprit.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Ils se jetèrent un regard effaré, se demandant non pas ce qu'ils avaient fait mais bien ce qui venait de se passer.

Erza se leva précipitemment et se rua dehors sans même prendre une veste, la respiration haletante et saccadée, le coeur battant la chamade et l'esprit complètement retourné.

-Mais pourquoi...?

Elle se répétait ce mot comme une litanie, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle inspira longuement pendant quelques minutes alors que le soleil se couchait doucement sur la ville.

-Tu n'es pas facilement atteignable.

Erza étouffa un juron, reconnaissant cette voix si particulière qui ne faisait que la suivre.

-Toi... Murmura-t-elle en parcourant la rue du regard.

Elle ne voyait rien de suspect, si ce n'est que la lumière déclinante du jour donnait encore plus le sentiment que le propriétaire de cette voix était dangereux.

-Tu m'as surpris avec tes deux épées. Du grand art. Tu es digne d'être Pyra... -Je suis Erza. Pas Pyra. Cracha presque la jeune femme pour cacher son stress montant.  
-Tu fanfaronnes alors que tu es dans une assez mauvaise position.

Erza luttait contre sa propre envie de trembler. Elle n'avait malgré elle, pas réalisé l'ampleur de la menace qui pesait sur elle.

Enlèvement, ça voulait dire tellement de choses...  
Elle se maudit de n'y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elle se maudit aussi d'être sortie. Elle se maudit d'un tas de choses, alors que l'ombre se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces qu'un miracle arrive.

Elle n'osait plus espérer lorsque l'ombre qui lui enserrait le poignet la lâcha et hurla. Erza prit la fuite si vite qu'elle aperçut à peine les poignards transperçant les bras de son agresseur. Bien décidée à rentrer chez elle et à ne pas tomber cette fois, Erza courait assez vite pour qu'elle ait l'impression de voler. Son instinct qui avait décidé de se réveiller était à fleur de peau.

Elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait une seule seconde, il l'attraperait.

Ses poumons commençaient à lui bruler affreusement. Ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir tenir la cadence, mais Erza s'en fichait. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle autorisa deux secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle.

-Joli cent mètres.

Une voix féminine au timbre familier à Erza résonna.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir une paire de jambes fines et élancées, moulées dans des bottes de cuir jusqu'au cuisse.

Tandis qu'elle se redressa, Erza nota la tenue assez peu habillée de celle qui lui faisait face.

Et alors qu'Erza se tenait droite devant elle, elle crut halluciner en se voyant. Un miroir n'aurait pas fait meilleur effet.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'arrondit.

-Mon dieu. Et ensuite on me dit que tu me ressembles. Tu as l'air stupide, Scarlet. Fit son sosie d'un air railleur, insistant bien sur le "Scarlet".  
-Qui es-tu...?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. C'est une chance que tu sois essouflée, Scarlet.

Elle asséna à Erza un violent coup de genou dans le ventre qui la fit se plier en deux.

-Je sais que tu es douée pour te battre. Je n'ai pas envie de trop me fatiguer. Rogue m'a facilité la tache en ne t'atrappant pas.

Erza n'arrivait plus à bouger, le souffle court et le dos bloqué par la douleur.

L'ombre qui la suivait depuis des jours arriva et la chargea sur son épaule, disparaissant dans la nuit suivi de son acolyte au profil Erzaesque.

De son coté, Gérald s'inquiétait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Si lui aussi était perturbé par ce qui s'était passé entre eux, la sécurité d'Erza restait sa priorité. Et elle ne rentrait pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la fenêtre qu'il colonisait, un éclair de mèches rouges attira son attention.

Il fonça vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Tout ce qu'il trouva fut une fine mèche écarlate gisant sur le sol et deux gouttes de sang.

S'il n'était pas explicite, le message d'Erza était clair.

"Retrouve-moi."

Il bénit le poignard rétractile que la jeune femme portait en permanence tout en se maudissant de l'avoir laissée seule. Il se fichait clairement de ce qui s'était passé vingt minutes plus tôt. Serrant les cheveux de soie dans son poing, il n'attendit pas longtemps pour sa lancer à la suite des ravisseurs de son amie.

Lorsqu'Erza se réveilla, son corps lui semblait lourd. Il lui fallut a peine cinq secondes pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Elle s'était évanouie quand on l'avait jetée dans une cellule noire.

Elle prit un instant pour vérifier l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ils ne lui avaient pas lié les mains ni les chevilles. Le coup qui l'avait fait se plier en deux avait laissé un hématome violacé sur son ventre et plusieurs autres parsemaient ses jambes comme ses bras. Sa tête lui lançait terriblement et tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés.

"Normal, après une nuit à même le sol..." pensa-t-elle.

Ses longues mèches rouges étaient emmêlées, et étaient désormais raccourcies de quelques centimètres. Les cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés sur le sol n'étaient surement pas suffisante pour qu'on la retrouve, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Erza était sûre que ça suffirait. Des fils de soie écarlate formaient désormais un chemin jusqu'à elle. A voir si l'on pourrait le suivre.

Un peu hésitante, elle tata sa poche arrière avant de soupirer de soulagement. Son canif était toujours la. Elle n'utilisait pas souvent cette lame tranchante, presque assez longue pour être considérée comme une arme et effilée comme la pointe d'une flèche. Mais force était de constater que l'objet avait toujours révélé son utilité en temps voulus. Trancher des mèches de cheveux, menacer deux gros gars au regard lubrique ou couper ses liens quand on l'avait martyrisée étant enfant.

C'était le dernier cadeau de Rob qu'elle avait reçu.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ses parents. Elle se rappelait la vieille photo ou un grand homme a la coupe en brosse noire et aux yeux gris acier fatigués en smoking blanc étraignait avec force et douceur une superbe femme au grands yeux verts pétillants et a la longue chevelure carmin en robe de mariée blanche et pourpre.

Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Mais beaucoup de questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posées auparavant tournaient dans sa tête. Qui lui avait réellement donné la vie ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que des voix retentirent de derrière la porte de fer.

-Erza, tu sais très bien ce que tu risques. Avait commencé la première, semblant anormalement familière à la jeune femme.

L'utilisation de son prénom la fit sursauter. Était-ce a elle que l'on parlait?

Visiblement non. Une voix féminine familière elle aussi résonna par la suite.

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est justement rapport a ça. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant devant Rogue, tu sais. Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne veux pas risquer de ruiner ma couverture... Ni la tienne. -Je m'en doute, Erza. Mais de mon coté, ils ne savent pas que tu n'es pas une menace. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Le silence suivit ces paroles, entrecoupés de ce qui semblait être une respiration haletante et douloureuse.

Erza n'avait rien compris de cet échange entre son homonyme et cette voix si familière mais ne doutait pas que cela reflétait une importance cruciale. Elle nota chaque détail dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard et referma les yeux, la tête lourde.

La somnolence dans laquelle elle venait de tomber fut perturbée par la voix de son homonyme.

-Réveille-toi, Scarlet.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour y trouver plus que son homonyme. Son sosie de la veille. La seule différence entre elles deux étaient la longueur de cheveux. Son interlocutrice portait un carré de mèches écarlates tandis qu'elle même pouvait s'enorgueillir de ses quelques centimètres de plus. Leurs yeux étaient les mêmes. L'expression même qu'ils refletaient était similaire. Erza connaissait cette lueur de défi dans le regard, prêt a se battre contre le monde entier. Elle resta silencieuse a détailler encore plus son reflet.

-Tu ferais mieux de te lever et vite, Scarlet.

Muette, elle obtempéra. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir qu'elles faisaient la même taille.

-La vache, t'es dans un état... On n'a malheureusement pas le temps de te rendre présentable. Ils veulent te chercher dans environ une heure donc ça nous laisse juste assez de temps pour te libérer.  
-Je... Quoi?  
-Te libérer, Scarlet, t'es sourde?  
-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu as aidé a m'enlever hier soir. Fut la seule chose qu'Erza lança.  
-Couverture, j'avais pas le choix.  
-Qu'est-ce qui fait que je vais te croire?

La question était piquante, le ton acerbe.  
Erza 2 se figea et se durcit encore plus si c'était possible.

Elle fit volte face pour toiser Erza qui ne se démonta pas et soutint le regard d'acier de la jeune femme.

-Tant que tu es ici, ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, Scarlet, ne me force pas a te laisser ici et a me barrer. Il vaut mieux qu'aucune de nous ne soit blessée.

Erza garda le silence alors qu'elle se décida a suivre l'autre. Un visage familier apparut alors.

Des mèches bleutées en bataille, des yeux verts calmes, une étrange marque rouge sur le visage.

Erza resta béate d'incompréhension deux secondes avant que le Fernandez ne parle.

-Tu as... Commença-t-il.  
-Mystogan? Mais qu'est-ce que...  
-Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas poser de questions tant que nous sommes la.

Erza numéro 2 -au passage, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne son nom de famille..- s'esclaffa.

-Mystogan? Hahahahahahaha laisse moi rire. -Ne le fais pas. Répliqua le jeune homme, l'air passablement agacé.  
-Non mais... Mystogan quoi... S'etouffait toujours la jeune fille.  
-C'est mon surnom. Et il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. -Faust, ça te va mieux.  
-Il n'y a que toi qui le pense.  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? Lança Erza, passablement agacée.  
-Disons qu'il est plus prudent d'avoir des espions la ou l'on peut en avoir. Quand nous avons découvert qu'Aikous détenait une des reincarnations... Nous avons jugé préférable de m'envoyer pour la surveiller. Ça ne m'a pas surpris de comprendre qu'ils l'avaient manipulée pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'ils veulent. -Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête... Murmura Erza 2 entre ses dents.  
-Nous parlerons plus tard. Le plus important...

Mystogan - Faust...? Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Gérald quand elle sortirait de la.- passa une maine devant un mur de pierres anciennes, avant de lui désigner le couloir qui venait d'y apparaitre.

-On ne peut pas t'accompagner. Va juste tout droit, Erza, et tu pourras sortir. Ne fais juste pas de bruit. C'est le plus important.

Après un moment de silence, il sortit de l'envers de sa c'est une envelope carrée en papier kraft assez épaisse. Le nom de Gérald y était inscrit en lettres capitales. D'un regard signant un accord tacite, Erza s'engagea a la donner au frère du jeune homme.

Erza 2 était silencieuse mais Erza reconnut une lueur dans son regard qui la fit sourire. La jalousie, progressivement, commençait a rager en cette femme qui lui ressemblait plus qu'autre chose.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si heureuse? Maugréa-t-elle.

Erza balaya l'air et le sujet de la main avant de demander:

-Au fait... Si on se revoit, je t'appelles comment?  
-Tlaleikis. Mais je préfère... Je suis Erza Knightwalker. Et tu ferais mieux de dégager, Scarlet.

Un bruit de ferraille retentit tout proche d'eux. Après une dernière œillade brève aux deux jeunes gens, Erza s'en retourna et courut le plus vite qu'elle le put vers sa liberté.

* * *

Voilà! N'hésitez pas a me faire vos remarque et a reviewers! J'ai toujours la pêche pour écrire en lisant vos commentaire! D'ailleurs, je tenterais de répondre a ceux que j'ai manqué au prochain chapitre.  
Bisous encore!

Malycea


	7. Chapitre 6: Lâcher prise

Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous. Premièrement, je tiens a dire que je devais poster ce chapitre vendredi dernier. J'ai trouvé que c'aurait été un manque de respect de la pire espèce.  
On ne peut pas ignorer les attentats, même si on en parle un peu trop a mon goût, c'est nécessaire pour moi en tout cas de faire part de toutes mes condoléances aux familles des victimes, si certains lisent tout cela. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre et personne n'y arrive. Je vis dans une grande ville moi aussi, avec la désagréable impression d'être la numéro 2 sur la liste. Mais ces gens veulent nous empêcher de vivre. Alors on va vivre, juste pour les faire chier. Ne pas céder a la psychose et ne pas faire d'amalgame mal placé entre les radicaux qui veulent tuer des gens et les musulmans normaux si je puis dire, qui se sont fait tuer comme les autres.

Voilà, maintenant pour finir...  
J'espère que la lecture qui suit vous distrairas au moins un peu. Bonne lecture a vous, j'vous aime.

* * *

Gérald courait. Il courait en ramassant, sur son chemin, quelques mèches folles rouges, la rage au ventre, et la culpabilité le rongeant.

Peu importait que ses poumons se contractaient douloureusement, en feu, dans sa poitrine. Peu importait que ses genous fatiguaient.

Il voyait encore cet éclair sanguin qui traversait la nuit et le laissait seul face a la constatation affolante.

Erza avait été enlevée. Par Eux. Erza était en danger. A cause de lui.

Son instinct marchait à plein régime tout comme sa tête. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait s'échapper, mais ils la retrouveraient vite, même ralentis. Erza était prudente, intelligente et rusée, mais que ferait-elle, seule, dans la pénombre, recherchée et traquée par ces gens qui ne voulaient que sa mort?

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir comme une poupée de porcelaine, semblant si forte et solide mais qui se briserait au moindre choc. Tant qu'elle ne pourrait se défendre autrement qu'avec ses poings et sa tête, elle serait en danger.

Gérald s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Tout leodagan qu'il était, il venait de sprinter sur 24 kilomètres, et son coeur, sollicité au maximum, venait de lui faire comprendre que reprendre quelques doses d'oxygène et ralentir le rythme était peut-être une bonne idée.

Il pria un dieu imaginaire en qui il ne croyait pas, qu'Erza puisse tenir encore un peu. S'il arrivait une seule seconde trop tard, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Les yeux injectés de sang, et revigoré, Gérald se redressa et se remit à courir.

Erza, quant à elle, passait comme elle le pouvait dans le sombre et étroit passage que Mystogan-Faust avait ouvert. Elle s'était plu d'une fois cognée le nez alors que la pénombre entourait le chemin.  
Elle frissonna. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'au bout du chemin ne se trouvait pas un coeur d'un volcan?  
Elle ne savait pas au juste si elle pouvait faire confiance à son double, ni au seul des frères Fernandez qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, Gérald avait totale confiance en son frère, et elle même avait pris l'habitude de se fier au jugement de son colocataire. Mais Gérald pouvait se tromper.

D'ailleurs, elle avait beau retourner son esprit dans tout les sens, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son regard vert inquisiteur restait dans son esprit. Elle ne cessait de se demander si il avait pris la peine de venir la chercher. S'il avait seulement remarqué son absence. Ou s'il avait préfère attendre l'avis du maitre avant de se lancer dans une opération de sauvetage. S'il viendrait, tout simplement.

Après les événements, elle commençait à douter de ce fait. Il n'avait peut-être pas pris la peine de vérifier si elle était toujours la. Ça aurait été plus que compréhensible. Mais son instinct avait bien du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille... Se dit-elle en se cognant pour la vingtième fois.

Après encore dix longues minutes de crapahutage , elle parvint à entendre des voix. Aussi effrayée qu'elle retrouvait de l'espoir, elle redoubla de vigilance lorsque le premier rai d'une lumière tamisée tomba sur sa peau.

Le bout du tunnel lui semblait bien loin d'un seul coup. Que ferait-elle ensuite? Courir le plus vite possible? Essayer de trouver un moyen pour appeler Gérald? Elle ne savait même pas ou elle se trouvait exactement...

Malgré elle, elle accéléra le pas, pressée de sortir de la au plus vite.

Elle sortit la tête dehors et frissonna. Il ne devait pas faire plus de dix degrés. A en regarder le ciel, il devait être environ cinq heures du matin, voire un peu moins.

"Même beaucoup moins, songea Erza, aucune voiture n'est encore sortie."

Elle se risqua à sortir complètement au dehors en claquant des dents. De froid ou de peur, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle observa, les yeux plissé, l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Elle votait en contrebas, une entrée creusée dans la roche, éclairée faiblement ou deux gardes avec une mitrailleuse dissuaderaient quiconque de passer. Erza songea un instant que leurs fusils ne leurs servaient sûrement pas beaucoup. Elle même se trouvait sur une sorte de petite corniche. Avec un peu d'agilité, elle réussirait à descendre, mais que faire ensuite? En face du flan de la montagne sur laquelle elle était se trouvaient une dizaine de maisons individuelles. Erza aurait été prête à parier qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à de simples humains n'ayant rien à voir avec Aikous.

Elle décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. Erza ressemblait assez à son double pour tenter de faire illusion. Elle rabattit la capuche de son gilet sur ses oreilles, en tentant de cacher ses cheveux longs. Elle n'était pas sûre que passer inaperçue en se faisant passer pour une des leurs étaient une bonne idée...Sachant qu'elle pourrait se retourner contre elle à chaque instant.

Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Hasardeusement, elle entreprit de descendre de la corniche discrètement. Puis elle s'engagea sur la grande rue ou les maisons se trouvaient en adoptant une démarche décontractée et priant pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer.

Arrivée au bout du chemin, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Qui va-la?

Hé mer...credi. Erza prit une grande inspiration, fixa le vigile en haut de sa tour, et tenta d'imiter la voix de son sosie.

-Erza Knightwalker!  
-Dame Tlaleikis? Depuis quand utilisez vous votre vrai nom?

"Ho non... Trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose!" pensa Erza."

-Il faut bien que la Scarlet comprenne, elle est tellement bête! J'ai sûrement pris l'habitude. Tenta-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous justifier...  
-Je suis pressée. Pas envie de discuter plus. Je passe, oui? -...

Le vigile garda le silence un instant, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer sa phrase qu'une sirène d'alarme retentit.

"Un intrus s'est introduit dans la base. Je répétes, un intrus s'est introduit dans la base."

Erza se mit alors à courir, sans réfléchir. Elle ne pensait pas à ou elle irait mais elle savait qui c'était. Il était venu...

Arrivée deux cent mètres environ après la tour du vigile, elle peina presque a distinguer une chevelure bleue qui se battait contre une vingtaine de personnes surentraînées. Il avait le dessus pour le moment, mais ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Un des assaillants de Gérald se tourna vers elle un moment. Avec terreur, Erza se rendit compte sue dans sa course, elle avait laissé tomber sa capuche, qui dévoilait ses cheveux longs et donc son identité.

-Pyra essaie de s'échapper! Hurla l'homme.

Gérald leva la tête avant de remarquer la jeune femme. Dans ce moment d'inattention, un jeune homme a la peau basanée lui lança un jet de magie qui l'atteint en plein poitrine pour le faire valser sur les rochers.

Il retomba sans mouvement un mètre plus bas.

Erza ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne sut même pas si elle avait crié. Elle se sentait comme dans une enveloppe de coton ou plus rien, plus aucun son n'existait. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le jeune homme qui était venu l'aider.

Il ne bougeait pas. Pas dut tout. Il était... ?

Peu importait ce qui était ou non. Envahie par ce drôle de sentiment d'aparté par rapport au monde extérieur, Erza sentit une chose lui monter des entrailles juste dans sa gorge. Quelque chose qui lui faisait penser a des larmes mais qui n'en était pas. Son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine tout comme le sang à ses tempes. Erza ferma les yeux un instant. La pression de ce qui lui arrivait était de plus en plus forte.

Elle sentit une chose se briser et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle vit ceux qui avaient attaqué Gérald. Celui qui l'avait envoyé au tapis. Dans les moindres détails, elle sut leurs noms, leur âges, leur vie, leur pouvoir. Elle laissa son regard retomber sur Gérald une seule malheureuse seconde avant de braquer son plus beau regard meurtrier sur ses assaillants avant de clamer d'une voix d'outre-tombe:

-Vous allez payer...

Les barrières retombèrent. Elle se retrouva brusquement vêtue d'une armure assez légère, ne recouvrant du haut que le strict minimum. Une centaine d'épées planaient au dessus des têtes des gens en face.

-Visez bien Damoclès...

Tous levèrent les yeux à la seconde ou les épées retombaient sur eux. Certains tentèrent de partir, mais il était trop tard. En un vacarme assourdissant, les épées se mirent à virevolter et retombèrent, empalant les malheureuses victimes qui n'avaient pas fui.

Erza sentait son coeur battre à trois mille a l'heure. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, toute son attention focalisée sur Gérald. Elle se rua sur lui, et vérifia qu'il respirait encore. Elle poussa un soupir d'intense soulagement. Maintenant, il lui fallait de l'aide. Ceux qui avaient survécu à ses lames n'allaient sûrement pas ne rien raconter a personne...

Elle fouilla la poche du manteau de Gérald pour y trouver un téléphone d'urgence. Elle appela le premier numéro enregistré à l'intérieur. Deux sonneries retentirent et une voix âgée lui répondit

-Gérald? Grésilla la voix -Maitre Makarov! C'est Erza...  
-Erza? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
-C'est trop long, maitre. Pouvez vous tracer l'appel et nous envoyer très vite des renforts? Gérald n'est pas en état...

Le silence se fit au bout de la ligne. Erza crut un instant qu'on avait raccroché lorsque le vieil homme répondit:

-Bien sur, mon enfant. Luxus, Lisanna et moi arrivons de ce pas. -Merci... Faites vite...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Erza. Vous irez bien tout les deux.

La ligne se coupa. Erza se laissa aller contre le rocher et expira profondément.

Dissimulée par la pénombre, elle se mit à réfléchir sur les évènements. Les épées luisantes et rutilantes se retrouvaient encore sur le sol, certaines encore tachées de sang. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que cela venait d'elle. Mais au vu de sa tenue, elle pourrait difficilement le nier.

Gérald lui avait dit que leurs pouvoirs marchaient aux sentiments. Il avait suffit qu'elle se mette en colère pour qu'ils s'activent... Car elle en était sûre maintenant. Ils s'étaient activés. Elle ressentait dans ses veines une énergie toute nouvelle, une puissance quasiment effrayante et presque douleureuse, brûlante.

Une magie de chevalerie... Songea-t-elle. Si les Valkyries ou Leodagans de l'époque possédaient une telle magie, cela avait du faire un véritable carnage. Erza sentait qu'elle n'avait exploité qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle possédait. Et si le pouvoir était une chose que tant de gens voulaient sans même comprendre les responsabilités qu'il engendrait, Erza se surprit à ne pas en vouloir. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une machine à tuer.

Elle frissonna. Aussi belle que devait être l'armure qu'elle portait, le peu qu'elle couvrait ne lui permettait pas de se réchauffer dans la nuit glacée. Erza se concentra, songeant à son bon vieux sweat.

Sweat qui réapparut magiquement sur ses épaules deux secondes plus tard. Réchauffée, et épuisée, Erza s'assoupit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une voiture qui roulait à plein vitesse dans le centre ville. L'angoisse la reprenant aux tripes, elle fut rassurée en reconnaissant une silhouette musclée sur le siège avant. Gérald suait a grosses gouttes, toujours inconscient. Erza sentait que sa gorge était sèche comme si elle n'avait jamais bu.  
Elle se redressa.

-Maitre? Luxus? Lisanna? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.  
-Plus tard mon enfant. Plus tard.

Le trajet ne fut pas pour rassurer la rousse. Il y régnait un silence empreint de gravité, le même que celui qu'on prenait pour vous annoncer que quelqu'un était mort.

Quelques instants plus tard, au chaud, Erza raconta toute l'histoire. Elle omis néanmoins certains détails, en changeant la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie dehors. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on sache ce type de détails.

Makarov l'écouta sans rien dire, la mine grave.

-Maintenant, j'ai fini. Et j'ai besoin de quelques explications. Lança Erza.  
-Mon enfant... Commença Makarov.  
-Et cette fois-ci je veux que vous me disiez tout.  
-Bien. Premièrement, tu dois savoir que Mystogan, le frère de Siegrain et Gérald est un agent double. Il est chargé de nous informer quand il le peut et de protéger...  
-La Knightwalker. C'est la troisième réincarnation, n'est-ce pas...?  
-Oui, Erza. Et... Il y a autre chose sur elle que tu devras savoir, mais pour le moment il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.  
-Pas comme si elle m'intéressait... Marmonna Erza. -Erza, tu l'as échappée belle. Tes pouvoirs se sont manifestés très brusquement et de manière très puissante. Tu aurais pu y passer.

Luxus entra dans la pièce à ce moment précis.

-Comment il va? Demanda Erza.  
-Il s'en remettra. La magie de ce type lui a cassé plusieurs côtes.

Erza baissa la tête, ses yeux cachés par sa frange écarlate.

-Ne t'en veux pas, Erza. -J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça quand on s'est...

Makarov soupira et fit signe à son petit-fils de partir.

-Erza. J'ai été totalement honnête avec toi, sois-le avec moi. Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés.  
-Non... Souffla Erza d'une voix étranglée. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, maitre... Juste que ça bout en moi et que ça fait quasiment mal, et que ce soir ça a débordé et qu'il fallait que je me calme...

Makarov considéra la jeune femme un instant, l'air grave, avant de lui intimer

-Va le voir.

La jeune fille se leva immédiatement avant de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans celle juste en face. Lisanna était agenouillée devant le lit ou Gérald était allongé. Luxus était, quant à lui, adossé au mur, la mine fatiguée. Il remarqua alors Erza.

-Lisa. Viens, on les laisse. Lança-t-il.

Lisanna se retourna, sourit, puis se releva avec l'aide de Luxus, et sortit suivie de ce dernier.

Erza ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Gérald avait le teint crayeux, et il semblait en proie à un mauvais rêve.

Les yeux fixes sur le jeune homme, Erza sentit brusquement la pression retomber. Prenant lentement conscience de ce qui venait de se jouer, l'adrénaline s'amenuisant, Erza s'agenouilla et se mit a couler des larmes silencieuse, la tête sur le lit. Elle venait juste de réaliser qu'elle avait tué. Et qu'elle était, elle, en vie. Valait-elle ce sacrifice? Et Gérald, que dirait-il? Le maitre avait-il été déçu? Tant de questions qu'elle se posait, en proie a une déprime qu'elle n'avait pas vue venir. Elle finit par s'assoupir sur ses remords, le calme troublé seulement par les gémissements du jeune homme.

Il ne voyait que du sang, du sang partout. Erza qui courait, livide de peur, un trou béant en plein dans la poitrine. Il voulait courir vers elle, la sauver, mais de lourdes chaines enserraient ses membres, les tirant lentement, le désarticulant douloureusement. Le décor changea quand il se retrouva face à des flammes dévorantes,courant pour échapper ce qui risquait de le transformer en poulet rôti avec sauce mayonnaise en plus. Pourquoi y'avait-il un poulet dans son rêve? Gérald vit alors deux yeux émeraude qui souriaient doucement, réminiscence délicate de souvenirs déchus et heureux. Mais ces yeux se transformèrent brusquement en monstre assoiffé de sang, qui avec un rire sinistre, l'attrappa dans sa paume, Erza inanimée, les yeux grand ouvert et un filet de sang dégoulinant de sa bouche dans l'autre. Le monstre rugit, et tout devint noir.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'habituer a la lumière électrique du lieu. Il se redressa en grimaçant, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Le choc lui revint alors en mémoire. En un sursaut, il chercha du regard Erza.

Elle avait l'air d'un chat sauvage, lorsqu'il l'avait vue, tout à l'heure. Les poings et la mâchoire serrée, elle avait échappé a ses ravisseurs tout en se promettant de se battre comme une lionne pour sa vie. C'était cette contemplation qui lui avait causé cette douleur dans l'abdomen. Et Erza avait été mise en danger à cause de ça aussi.

"Cette fille me monte à la tête..." pensa-t-il en portant une main à son front.

Lorsqu'il la reposa sur le matelas, sa main toucha alors des fils de soie éparpillés. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il vit Erza, accroupie près du lit, la tête posée sur son bras, juste à coté de lui. Elle semblait dormir, et des larmes séchées sillonnaient ses joues.

-Erza? Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement avant d'ouvrir un œil fatigué. Elle releva la tête, se massa le dos en grimaçant, puis s'arrêta brusquement.

-Tu es réveillé?  
-Non, je dors les yeux ouverts. Lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Tout ce qu'il se récolta fut une puissante claque sur la tête.

-Espèce d'imbécile! Ça fait trois jours que tu dors!

Elle s'était levée, les poings serrés. Elle était visiblement en colère tout comme elle semblait proche des larmes.

-Attends... Tu étais... Tu es restée la trois jours? -J'ai bien essayé mais le maître n'était pas d'accord. Se calma la jeune fille en lâchant un petit rire.

Gérald garda le silence en réfléchissant. Voilà, maintenant il se sentait encore plus coupable. Il sursauta quand Erza passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota a l'oreille:

-Merci d'être venu me chercher...  
-...Pas de quoi... Je suis désolé, Erza.

A son tour, il serra la jeune femme contre lui, son rythme cardiaque commençant doucement à s'affoler.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce alors qu'ils restaient ainsi, mi-soulagé, mi-honteux.

Erza ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir et elle s'en fichait, a vrai dire. Rien ne comptait plus, enfermée dans une bulle hors du temps qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui pour une fois ne lui inspirait aucune peur.

Gérald tenta alors, sentant que la rousse tremblait:

-Erza...  
-Ferme-la.

Ils venaient finalement de comprendre un détail essentiel qui leur avait échappé depuis un bout de temps, un souci qu'ils n'avaient ni escompté ni remarqué.

Alors que leurs coeurs battaient presque en rythme, leur esprit semblait ne pas pouvoir viablement se détacher de l'autre, un sentiment presque trop fort pour qu'ils en veuillent et le supportent.

Il suffit d'un baiser, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient devenus... Indissociables.

* * *

Voika!  
J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
N'hésitez pas a me dire vos avis en reviews. Prenez soin de vous!  
Bisous.  
Malycea


	8. Chapitre 7: Le Chant du Phénix

Comment ça va tout le monde! Malycea est de retour pour la suite d'Alternative Reality, il était temps!

Et je vais maintenant répondre aux reviex auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu! ^^ alors si vous vous en fichez vous n'aurez qu'a passer l'immense pavé qui va apparaitre juste en bas. XD

C'est partiiii! ( Et si je vous ai déja répondu bah… c'est pas grave ^^")

Yui19993 : Bonne fiction, c'est quand même beaucoup dire, je me débrouille juste :) Personnellement Lisanna n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais elle ne me dérange pas plus que ça, contrairement au Miraxus que je HAIS tout simplement. Ils n'on rien a faire ensemble ces deux-là, avec leur caractère, du moins, ça ne risquerait pas de tenir et ce genre de relation ne m'intéresse pas quand à leur dévelloppement. Mais après c'est mon avis :) ils ne sont pas très présents donc j'espère qu'ils ne te dérangent pas trop.

Arisha Horiraito: Tu n'as loupé aucun chapitre depuis le début toi, ça fait super plaisir. Et… sérieusement, entraine toi a deveenir détective, tu ferais un malheur! Garde la pêche, tes reviews m'ont redonné le sourire!

Stella7: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant, vraiment! Quand à ma connaissance sur le sujet, soyons honnête: je m'informe au maximum pour ne pas trop trahir les mythes mais je prends de larges libertés. Le travail pour ma part est surtout que ce soit vraisemblable sans trop briser les choses et crois-moi c'est du boulot, je mettrais moins de temps pour les chapitres si je n'avais pas autant de recherches et d'hypothèses à faire! Ajouté à ça j'essaie au maximum de coller aux personnages parce que je trouve que c'est le plus important. :) merci de reviewer!

Camerisier: Toi je t'ai déja dit qu'on devrait bien s'entendre? Pour l'humour et l'amour je te l'accorde, c'est un thème récurrent chez moi (ouiiiiii qu'il se fassent pleiiiiiiins de bisous!) mais alors, les personnages hauts en couleur, remercie Mashima! D'aillurs je les trouve un peu calmes dans ma fic par rapport aux vrais mais il faut bien cller a l'univers aussi ;) Et je n'allais pas les laissser se tourner autour toute ma fiction (je déteste ça en plus) gros bisous!

Riza Deumbra: Ta review "express" m'a bien fait sourire :) je suis contente que tout ça te plaise et j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir pour la suite!

Quand aux reviews me demandant si je compte continuer les plans de Mira… Cette fiction est, je l'ai dit, en Hiatus, c'est a dire en pause. Pour le moment, je suis arrivée au maximum de ce que je pouvais faire avec cette fiction mais j'ai encore quelques détails à dévelloper. Mais cependant, ils attendront. Alors certes c'est une longue pause, mais les Plans de Mira ne seront pas finis tout de suite.

Voila!

Je vous souhaite a tous une excellent lecture, et je tiens a remercier Mystwalker25 pour son aide sur le prochain chapitre. Si vous voulez du Gerza, ou du Mystwalker (d'ailleurs meme si vous n'en voulez pas allez y quand meme vous allez adorer), c'est chez elle que ça se passe, c'est LA pro! on passe du rire aux larmes en meme pas dix secondes et croyez moi les histoires sont juste géniales!

Sur ce! le chapitre!

* * *

-Je ne te suis plus...

Ultear soupira. Dieu, qu'elle en avait marre. Elle posa son stylo sur sa table, avant de le reprendre pour se tapoter les joue avec, nonchalamment adossée à une chaise.

-Je disais juste qu'il faut sûrement que je passe à autre chose, Mirajane.

Mirajane, en face de la brune, était la soeur aînée de Lisanna. Elle avait 24 ans, travaillait comme mannequin dans une agence qu'elle avait fondée de toutes pièces avec son petit ami, étudiant en lettres anciennes.

Tout le monde s'accordait a dire que, si son affaire était florissante, elle aurait pu faire un carton dans bien d'autres domaines, notamment conseillère conjugale, agence matrimoniale et autres.

Ses grands yeux bleus voyaient des couples, des fleurs et des bisous partout. Si quiconque avait le malh... Le bonheur de tomber dans son viseur, il pouvait espérer se voir changer de statut en moins de deux semaines.

Ultear, habituellement, appréciait la conversation de la jeune femme. Plus mature que la majorité de ses comparses, elle ne se sentait généralement pas à l'aise dans leurs conversations, chose qu'elle enviait à Erza.

-Ultear-nee... Juvia trouve que ce n'est pas bien de faire aussi vite...

Juvia était une jolie jeune fille de seize ans, aux cheveux bleutés, avec des yeux bleus parfois un peu rêveurs, aux pupilles presque inexistantes. Ultear la considérait comme sa belle-soeur, car elle n'était autre que la petite amie d'un des frères adoptifs d'Ultear. Elle était calme, réservée, possessive et jalouse sur les bords et souvent très joviale. Elle avait été élevée dans une vieille famille un brin vieux jeu, ce qui lui avait donné un langage parfois étrange et un comportement parfois envahissant. Elle était folle amoureuse de son petit ami, Grey Fullbuster, et pour rien au monde elle ne se déciderait a le lâcher.

Ultear soupira à sa remarque.

-Trésor, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Mais bien sur que Juvia sait!

-Pourquoi tu trouves que je fais trop vite...?

-Juvia sait par expérience que les garçons détiennent le trophée de la lenteur... Si on ne leur laisse pas assez de temps, ça ne fonctionne pas...

La brune s'enfonça dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Erza s'était échappée de la ou elle était. Depuis, la rousse et Gérald ne se quittaient presque plus. En voir l'un a l'autre bout du couloir devenait impensable. Bien sur, tout le monde avait compris. A vrai dire, ils auraient tous été prêts à parier que leur mascarade du "nous sommes amis" ne durerait pas longtemps. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires d'Ultear. Bien sur, elle était très heureuse pour ses amis, mais cela ne faisait que lui rappeler plus sa solitude, celle qu'elle s'était construite en n'assumant jamais pleinement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle aurait, bizarrement, pu en parler une heure tellement ce sujet lui était connu.

Ce sujet avait un sourire ravageur à en faire tomber le ciel, un humour foireux a mettre à la poubelle, et cette manière de toujours faire pour que tout le monde aille bien.

Siegrain Fernandez.

Elle aurait pu faire couler de l'encre sur lui. Premièrement, a ne datait pas d'hier. Ils étaient brièvement sortis ensemble a une période lointaine, quand ils venaient de se rencontrer.

A présent, les choses étaient différentes. Ultear n'aimait pas la romance, elle n'était pas fleur bleue, mais Siegrain la complétait comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Compensant son sérieux par son humour,et tant d'autres choses.

Autant elle aimait ce bougre d'idiot, autant elle pouvait le haïr. Ses sentiments étaient une torture sans nom qui ne faisaient que lui rendre leur vie en commun plus difficile qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle le haïssait pour lui donner autant de sentiments dont elle n'avait jamais voulu.

Les choses auraient été différentes s'il était moins bête. Ou s'il s'intéressait à elle... Chuchotait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Toujours est-il qu'elle songeait a le laisser tomber. Ultear ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se faire du mal pour rien.

Et cela catastrophait ses deux amies qui avaient la bonne et simple impression que la jeune femme n'y connaissait absolument rien aux garçons.

-C'est encore pire depuis qu'on vit ensemble. Soupira la brune.

Mirajane et Juvia étaient toutes les deux Valkyries, elles aussi. Aussi la situation n'avait pas eu besoin de leur être expliquée, elle était cristalline. Du moins pour elle. Ultear revoyait encore la scène que ses deux frères adoptifs lui avaient faite. Seule Juvia pouvait calmer le jeu a ce stade, les deux garçons étant amoureux d'elle. Même si Leon n'était pas aussi chanceux que Grey pour voir ses sentiments retournés, il gardait l'espoir aussi vif que secret.

Mais cela n'aidait pas plus notre amie brune qui se serait honnêtement bien passée elle aussi de sa cohabitation avec le jeune homme. Seulement, avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec Erza...

Deux tentatives d'enlèvement plus un véritable enlèvement. Erza n'avait eu personne pour la sauver, l'intervention héroïque de Gérald s'étant soldée par un échec cuisant.

Il coutait a Ultear de l'avouer, mais elle commençait sérieusement a avoir peur. Être l'adversaire d'un organisation stupide n'était pas tout a fait la même chose qu'être sur la liste des personnes recherchées par une organisation dangereuse. Même ses pensées se contredisaient. Il fallait vraiment que Siegrain commence a s'éloigner de son esprit.

Elle jeta un œil hasardeux sur l'horloge au mur, salua ses amies et partit.

Les mains dans les poches, le sang battant a ses tempes, elle marcha tranquillement du café Magnolia à Fairy High. Dans quelques jours... Oui, dans quelques jours. Se répetait-elle.

Il lui sembla soudainement que sa vision se troublait. Plusieurs flash de lumière perturbèrent sa vision.

Il sembla à Ultear qu'elle devenait toute molle, que toute sa force vitale finissait par être drainée je ne sais où.

Elle songea un instant que cette chute allait ruiner son magnifique haut blanc, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Fairy High était un lycée on ne peut plus animé. Les jeunes en réintégration sociale venaient pour la plupart des bas-quartier de la ville, ou il fallait crier pour se faire entendre. Siegrain y était habitué et l'ignorait complètement. Cela faisait déjà plus de dix minutes que son plateau était vide devant lui. Il écoutait distraitement la discussion de son frère et Luxus sur un sujet de physique auquel il ne comprenait absolument rien. Lisanna dormait sur la table, tranquillement.

Erza, quant à elle, semblait tout autant dans les nuages que lui.

Il pouvait le dire pour une fois... En esperant le dire sans se faire reprendre par ses frères...

-J'me fais grave chier.

-Ton langage.

Ben d'accord. Maintenant Erza s'y mettait aussi.

-Ce bruit commence à me taper sur le système. Soupira la jeune femme.

Siegrain scruta un instant son plateau, interrogateur. Habituellement, la rousse se fichait royalement des bruits de fond du restaurant scolaire. Un éclair de compréhension fusa dans sa tête à l'instant ou il vit le yahourt vide sur le plateau. Erza n'avait pas eu son précieux fraisier. Siegrain resta muet tout en ricanant intérieurement. Il ne doutait pas que le silence règnerait dans peu de temps.

Sans crier gare, Erza frappa ses poings contre sa table et hurla d'une voix autoritaire et surtout très énervée:

-Vous allez la fermer, oui?

-Ton lang...

-Ferme ta bouche avant que je te coupe la langue, Siegrain.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux, meurtriers, de la rousse, et préféra faire profil bas. Son image en prendrait un coup mais... Bon sang, elle était effrayante. Dans le genre... Vraiment. Il avait moins flippé devant le pire des films d'horreur qu'il avait vu...

Gérald hasarda un coup d'œil à la scène. Il attrappa discrètement la main de la jeune femme qui se calma et s'assit directement, anéantissant la tension insoutenable qui régnait.

Quelques chuchotements sortirent immédiatement mais le brouhaha habituel avait disparu comme par enchantement, remplacé par le choc et la crainte de réentendre cette voix impérieuse qui les avait tous cloués au sol.

Siegrain laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Son frère avait adouci un monstre.

Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre en voyant arriver la quasi totalité du reste du groupe. Levy babillait joyeusement devant Gajeel qui semblait s'en foutre royalement, tandis que Lucy, plongée dans son livre, ne remarquait pas les grimaces désespérées que Natsu faisait pour qu'elle le voie. Meldy les suivait tranquillement sans se poser de questions.

L'une d'elle agita pourtant l'esprit du Fernandez.

Ultear n'était pas la. Elle était toujours à l'heure.

Il se leva brusquement sans explications, à peine leurs amis étaient-ils arrivés.

-où... Commença Gérald.

-Chercher Ul'. Elle devrait être la depuis longtemps.

-Siegrain. Fais attention. Commanda alors son frère. Mystogan nous a bien spécifié qu'elle est la prochaine.

Le regard vert de Siegrain se fonça jusqu'à l'onyx, une rage mal contenue se dessinant à la simple pensée que sa plus proche amie ait pu être attaquée par ces salopards d'Aikous. Si ils lui avaient arrachés ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu, ils allaient le regretter amèrement.

Il faisait un peu froid hors des grands bâtiments du vieux lycée, mais au moins ça lui remettait les idées en place.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Il se mettait a parler comme Erza. À peine avait-il franchi le portail que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Il décrocha au numéro inconnu, agacé, s'attendant presque a une provocation d'Aikous. L'image de Beth, jeune adolescente rousse qu'on avait un instant soupçonnée être celle qu'on cherchait, pendue, violée, éventrée et défigurée, couverte de sang et laissée la comme une poupée de chiffon, ressortit de sa mémoire pour s'afficher en lui telle une réminiscence insidieuse des risques qu'il couraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Une voix grésillante commença alors.

-Monsieur... Siegrain Fernandez?

-C'moi... Marmonna le jeune homme, assez peu préoccupé par autre chose que la route qu'il suivait.

-C'est l'hôpital de Magnolia.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, statue de sel aux yeux écarquillés.

-Votre amie Ultear Milkovich a eu un malaise sur la voie publique il y a une heure.

-Elle va bien?

-Autant qu'on peut l'être, nous n'avons pas encore pu l'examiner en détail. Simplement vous étiez sur sa liste de personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

-Ha. J'arrive tout de suite... Il y des papiers à signer?

-Ho, mais tout est bon, monsieur Fernandez. Son père est là avec elle. Il est arrivé peu après que l'ambulance ne la dépose.

Siegrain, qui s'était lentement détendu, sentit ses veines battre violemment à ses tempes une fois de plus.

-Madame, Ultear n'a ni père, ni mère. Lança-t-il d'une voix glacée. Nous sommes tout deux émancipés sous la tutelle du directeur de l'établissement Fairy High. Faites sortir cet homme immédiatement.

La voix grésillante au bout du fil paniqua, relayant l'information directement aux médecins et a tout ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre. Siegrain raccrocha a toute vitesse avant de se mettre a courir en composant le numéro d'urgence.

-Siegrain?

-Le vieux, Ul' est a l'hopital. Un type se fait passer pour son père. Je t'cache pas que j'vais avoir besoin de renforts.

-File. Utilise ce que tu Sais. Les humains ne le retiendront pas longtemps.

Siegrain grimaça après avoir remis son téléphone dans sa poche. Il vérifia que nul humain n'aurait un œil qui trainait jusqu'à lui, alors que ses jambes s'illuminèrent d'un flot bleu.

Dix secondes plus tard, trois kilomètres plus loin, et le jeune homme demandait haletant ou était son amie.

La chambre était silencieuse. Seul le bippement incessant d'un électrogardiogramme régulier déchirait le calme. Sur le lit, Ultear, tranquille et inconsciente, respirait doucement, les paupières closes, allongée et tellement détendue que l'on aurait jamais pu croire que ce paquet de nerfs puisse autant relâcher la pression. Devant le lit, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval et en bataille souriait d'un air malsain.

-Si l'on m'avait dit que c'était si simple... Marmonna-t-il.

Une lame ciselée sortit de sa cachette dans la poche du manteau de l'homme.

-Endormie... Quelle faiblesse... Je m'attendais à mieux... Tu me suivra sans protester...

La lame s'approcha dangereusement du cou de la brune, tandis que crlle-ci finissait secouée pour être réveillée.

-Je serais toi, je reculerais. Vite.

La voix glaciale trancha le silence. La lame travaillée retomba sur les couvertures.

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de faire quoique ce soit, le regard du Fernandez décrivant tout les mots bien sentis qu'il aurait voulu dire.

-Le chevalier servant... Murmura l'agresseur entre ses dents.

-Me le fait pas répéter. Barrz-toi. Et vite.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Il fila sans demander son reste, non sans entendre une dernière phrase qui, sans le vouloir, lui glaça le sang plus que tout autre menace.

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que les Milkovich soient prêts a entendre tes explications quand ils sauront que tu a profané le nom d'Ul et que tu as tenté de tuer Ultear. L'Univers n'est pas assez vaste pour que tu puisse échapper a une telle famille de mafieux. Tu es déjà mort."

L'assassin loin d'eux, Siegrain sentit une pression titanesque se retirer de ses épaules. Il risqua un coup d'œil à la brune, toujours paisiblement endormie, tranquille comme il ne la voyait jamais, inconsciente du danger auquel Siegrain venait de la soustraire. Il s'assit sur la chaise au coté du lit pour dessiner du regard ses paupières closes, ses cheveux bruns en batailles, ses lèvres dessinant un si fin sourire qu'il aurait presque pu passer inaperçu. Le temps défilait sans que le jeune homme n'en ait conscience. Ultear était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Sans réfléchir, il posa la tête sur le matelas relevé, à coté de l'endormie qui sembla que c'était le parfait moment pour sentir de son somme.

-Siegrain? On est ou?

-Hosto.

Le silence répliqua.

-Ils ont failli m'avoir, hein.

-Plutôt crever que de te laisser à eux.

-Sieg...

-La ferme. J'suis assez en colère pour étrangler un des foutus médecins ayant cru que c'était ton père qui t'accompagnait.

-Arrête Sieg'. Tu te fais du mal.

-Si j'étais arrivé une minute trop tard, tu serais partie au Niflheim. Tu étais la, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Le battement d'une horloge que Siegrain n'avait pas encore remarquée fut le seul bruit dans la pièce pendant un long instant, en plus de l'électrocardiogramme.

-Pourquoi on est comme ça, Ultear?

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi on n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'on est par rapport a l'autre? Rien qu'aujourd'hui. Je t'ai haie comme ma soeur ce matin quand tu as encore rappelé que je devais chercher le pain. On a rigolé comme des meilleurs amis quand tu a ri sur le prof en cours. J'étais inquiet comme un père tout a l'heure quand je ne t'ai pas vue, et mort de rage comme un amant jaloux quand j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé. On ressemble a tout et a rien. C'est bien beau mais on est quoi finalement?

-On dirait une fille, Sieg'.

-Réponds.

-Tu veux que je te dise? On est atypiques, c'est tout. La seule chose qui est sure pour ma part, te concernant, c'est que si tu songes une seule seconde à e laisser sans toi, tu peux toujours courir. Je ne te laisserais en paix qu'au Niflheim et encore. Sourit la brune.

-Tu crois qu'on a le droit à une deuxième chance?

-On est déjà a la deuxième chance depuis un bout de temps je crois. Mais si tu tiens à ce qu'on arrête de tourner autour du pot... C'est notre première chance.

Cela suffit pour que tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre.

Ou presque.

-Sois honnête. Tu l'as tué?

-Le maitre m'as dit de l'utiliser. Il a envoyé du monde pour ça.

-Te pouvoirs sont terrifiants. Maintenant, venez m'embrasser, futur Roi de Niflheim.

L'assassin se précipitait au QG d'Aikous, pour tenter d'expliquer les événements. S'il parlait d'un des frères Fernandez... Il grimaca. Il était mieux Loti quand il était assassin à son compte. Il avait très bien compris que ces gens à tuer n'avaient rien d'humain. Mais ce regard abyssal, obsédant et fascinant de Mort... Non. Même un inhumain ne pourrait l'avoir. Ce type était un dieu. De je ne sais quoi, mais ce stade de noirceur n'était pas atteignable par quiconque présentait un défaut de mortalité. Arrivé a son' but, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Toutes les personnes a Aikous étaient des gens... Morts? Il reconnut la touffe bleue d'un des frères Fernández, celui du coté d'Aikous, et la courte chevelure rouge de la femme Tlaleikis qu'il accompagnait au moindre pas. Ils se retournèrent avec, pour l'une un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage, pour l'autre un regard mi-blasé mi dégouté. Ce dernier pris la parole.

-Min frère nous en a envoyé encore un...

-Bienvenue, monsieur l'assassin, a l'entre mort. Vous attendez...? Au jugement dernier...

La fois fantométallique de la jeune femme s'évanouit en même temps que l'image des deux acolytes. L'horrible vérité lui tomba dessus alors.

Sans l'avoir vu, il était déjà mort.

La lumière s'immisça doucement dans la chambre par les volets mal fermés. Les rayons du soleil matinal retombèrent doucement sur de longues mèches écarlates, dépassant de la couette. Une scène bien familière, bien similaire au jour de l'arrivée d'Erza à Fairy High. Cependant, quelques détails avaient changé. Premièrement, la boule enroulée dans les couverture avait quasiment doublé de volume. Deuxièmement, un léger ronflement retentissait dans la pièce. Troisièmement, les murs étaient désormais agrémentés d'une belle trentaine de photos sur lesquelles de joyeux lurons montraient leur joie de vivre. Et quatrièmement... Des mèches bleues ébouriffées tenaient compagnie aux fils de soie cramoisis.

A y regarder plu précisément, on voyait clairement deux corps enlacés et une proximité plus que grande. Le plus grand des calmes régnait dans cet endroit ou on sentait enfin la vie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne retentisse.

I'm just the boy inside the man,

Not exactly who you think I am,

Trying to trace my steps back here again

So many times...

I'm just the speck inside your hand,

You came and made me who I am,

I remember whe...

Une main rageuse accompagnées de grognements mécontents s'abattit sur le téléphone pour répondre à l'importun.

-Allô? ...Lucy? Bon sang, il est sept heures! ...On est en Vacances, Lucy. ... Tu étais obligée de me réveiller pour ça?... Oui oui, d'accord Lucy. Un conseil, n'appelle PAS Ultear maintenant. ... Oui, génial. Bye.

Erza se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, sous l'œil interrogateurs de Gérald.

-Natsu a mis sa jalousie maladive au service de l'activité secondaire de Mirajane.

-Et c'est pour ça que Lucy appelle?

-Je n'essaie plus de comprendre comment fonctionne son cerveau. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde.

-Même moi? Demanda Gérald, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Erza laissa un gloussement lui échapper avant de répondre:

-Surtout toi. Je te comprends encore moins.

Le jeune homme s'empressa alors de chatouiller la rousse jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... Ou plutôt jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la pardonner. Chose qui dura un moment, la demoiselle n'étant absolument pas sensible.

Ils finirent par se lever tranquillou, absolument pas pressé, après tout ils avaient deux semaines devant eux. Le petit-déjeuner se fit comme à l'accoutumée en silence.

Ce serait bientôt Carnaval‚ le temps passait vite et Aikous n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la dernière attaque sur Ultear. Erza songeait sérieusement à oublier leurs histoires, mais chaque jour, les deux lézardes dans le mur semblaient lui marteler que ça lui serait impossible.

-Je te verrais bien en petit chaperon rouge. lança -t-elle sans crier gare.

-C'est ça... Et toi tu serais parfaite en Métamorph.

La jeune femme explosa de rire avant de lancer à Gérald une grappe de raisin a la figure. Tout cela se termina en une joyeuse bataille de fruit et légume, le tout ayant pu facilement figurer dans une compagne contre le gaspillage ou pour des produits de nettoyage, mais dans le présent cas, ils se fichaient bien de quoi ils avaient l'air.

Ils ne voulaient plus voir les ombres qui planaient sur eux.

* * *

Oui, j'aime gaminiser mes personnages.

J'attends vos remarques et/ou critiques! Et si vous avez des questions à me poser sur Siegrain, bien sur, parce que je pense que la chose n'est pas claire ^^'

Et, allez, soyons fous, le premier qui réussit a me dire quelle est la sonnerie d'Erza aura le droit de me commander un One-Shot sur le couple de son choix! (pas de yaoi, pas de yuri, ni de lemon s'il-vous-plait!)

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la prochaine!


	9. Chapitre 8: Jeux de Rois

Saluuuuuuuuuut! Je suis tôt la hein? Pour une fois x) j'avais une motivation, je n'avais jamais trop écrit sur Knighwalker et notre Mystogan national. D'ailleurs, encore une fois, merci à mystwalker25 qui m'a pas mal aidée pour capter l'alchimie entre ces deux la, je vous dis pas heureusement!

Un chapitre mlheureusement un peu moins long que d'habitude, mais j'avais le sentiment que si je rajoutais des choses il tourneraient en rond, on y apprends beaucoup de choses. Je parle beaucoup non? Ho c'est pas grave, j'adore lire le blabla des auteurs en haut des chapitres, c'est plutot sympa.

Sinon, je remercie Mangatrice, une guest qui m'a fait des commentaires de quatre kilomètres de long et je vous dis pas j'avais limité envie de pleurer (je suis une grande sentimentale.) parce que je ne m'imagine pas vraiment qu'il y a des gens qui suivent tout ce que j'écris, dans ma tete c'est tres ponctuel et ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on suive tout, enfin bref ça sert à rien ce que je dis je crois XDDD

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Je-veux-mourir. Marmonna Knightwalker.

-Dernière nouvelle...

La jeune femme se redressa, le regard rageur et en colère.

-Ho, on a compris, Faust. Tu pourrais compatir.

-Je suis dans la même situation que toi. Souligna le jeune homme.

-Gnagnagnaaa... Tu nous a mis dans cette situation, avec ton infiltration non-programmée...

-Je n'allais pas vous prévenir que j'allais vous espionner.

-Je n'allais pas leur dire que je le savais si je n'en étais pas sûre.

-Tu ne leur a pas dit.

-Simple question d'intérêts personnels. Et de logique. Ne crois pas que tu y sois pour quoique ce soit. Marmonna-t-elle.

Mystogan/Faust soupira. Erza ressemblait a une gamine parfois. Capricieuse, fière, moqueuse, un peu orgeuilleuse sur les bords. Mon dieu ce qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien a l'autre Erza.

-Tu devrais un peu tenir ta langue, tu sais?

-Hm...

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est encore des traitres ici.

Erza souffla. Non. C'était elle la traitresse. Lui n'avait jamais prêté allégeance à Aikous. Elle si. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie ici. Il était, lui, arrivé il y a quelques mois. Elle savait très bien que le jeune homme faisait partie de la fratrie Fernandez. Elle ne l'avait demandé pour garde du corps que pour le surveiller. Elle s'était jurée de le tuer des qu'elle verrait que c'était un agent double. Mais lorsqu'elle le sut, elle ne pouvait déjà plus rien faire. Elle s'était déjà enfermée dans cette relation empoisonnée qui les liait. Elle lui avait donné raison. La haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui et l'amour pour l'organisation ou elle avait grandi s'étaient brusquement échangés. Une passion toxique qui valait mieux rester cachée. Toxique parce qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde.

Elle se rappelait encore de sa méfiance maladive envers lui. Elle avait eu tellement raison... Mais par la force des choses, à l'avoir sur le dos constamment, elle avait développé... Une affection certaine pour le jeune homme, pour son caractère (parfaitement imbécile) et ses réflexions (tout a fait stupides), mais surtout pour cet effet calmant qu'il avait sur elle. Elle le tolérait plus qu'aucun de ses gardes personnels n'avaient été tolérés. Aussi, lorsqu'elle était tombée sur une des lettres du frère du jeune homme, s'était confronté a elle un dilemme qui ne se serait jamais présenté auparavant. Devait-elle le dénoncer et prendre le risque de perdre une des rares (pour ne pas dire la seule) personnes pour qui elle avait une certaine affection? Ou devait-elle ne rien dire et agir en traitresse, complice du mensonge? Le choix cornélien auquel elle était confrontée lui aurait paru plus simple un peu plus tôt. Têtue comme elle était, il lui avait été difficile d'admettre, au bout d'un certain temps, que les agissement d'Aikous n'avaient pas la noblesse qu'on lui faisait revêtir et que ses propres actes et meurtres n'avaient été que chimères quand a leur justice. On avait tué ces gens parce qu'ils gênaient ou parce qu'ils ne servaient plus à rien. Sur des motifs arbitraires.

Et puis, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Sa "mission" idéalisée depuis son enfance n'était qu'un suicide sacré menant au but d'Aikous. Elle ne serait qu'un pantin, qu'une victime de plus. Erza était trop fière pour accepter ça.

Alors, elle avait embrassé la cause de son "ami" (et pas que sa cause d'ailleurs... L'événement en question aurait pu faire monter le rouge aux joues de n'importe quelle adolescente) parce qu'elle lui semblait plus juste et surtout parce qu'elle n'aurait rien eu d'autre pour s'accrocher.

Sa naïveté avait de quoi la rendre malade.

-À quoi tu penses, Erza?

-Y'a une fenêtre assez grande pour tous les défenestrer?

Mystogan sourit amusé. Elle avait le chic pour raconter n'importe quoi d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

-Même si il y en avait une, je doute que tu arrives à en faire quoique ce soit.

La rouquine grogna, ses courtes mèches écarlates soufflées sur le coté, signe de son exaspération. A vrai dire, elle supportait de moins en moins ce QG miteux creusé dans la pierre depuis que cet imbécile de bleu a la c... A la noix lui avait dit qu'elle n'y resterait pas longtemps. Et l'expression de la Scarlet une fois qu'elle avait filé lui avait mis les boules.

Mais elle le savait. Si elle s'en allait, rien ni personne ne les empêcherait de la trouver. En la trouvant, ils trouveraient Faust... Ou Mystogan. Bons dieux ce que ce surnom paraissait ridicule. Rien que l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire la tuait. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'attache à cet idiot?

C'était inacceptable.

-Arrête de te faire du mal.

-Qu'on les bute, qu'on se barre avec de préférence la tête sur les épaules et pas dessous le bras, et j'arrêterais, pigé?

-Dame Tlaleikis, j'aimerais savoir d'où vient ce désir.

La porte s'étaient ouverte violemment sur la pièce, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Faust/Mystogan s'était levé, prêt à en découdre avec le blonc au sourire arrogant qui leur faisait face.

-Cela faisait un bout de temps que vous étiez tous deux suspectés de trahison, mais que je le découvre maintenant...

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sting. Cracha la rousse, hargneuse.

-Ho que si. Genre la p'tite escapade amoureuse au pays des licornes avec ses frères et ton alter ego. De préférence d'une durée de toujours. Marrant.

-Va te faire, Sting. Personne ne te croira.

-C'est ça. J'vais voir le grand chef maintenant, on sera fixé les tourtereaux. En attendant...

Le blond lâcha un sourire mauvais en brandissant une clé de bronze.

-...Vous restez ici.

La rousse ecarquilla les yeux avant de se ruer sur la porte pour hurler un "Quoi?" sonore. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure acheva de détruire son flegme.

-Quel enfoiré... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, je propose d'aller voir le boss. On a deux clés, il l'a oublié. Et... J'ai quelques faits compromettants sur Sting aussi après tout.

-... Faust, si on fait ça, ils vont le tuer.

Faust/Mystogan soupira en soulignant dans un coin de sa tête que quelque mois plus tôt, c'aurait été le cadet de ses soucis.

-Ils le mettront en prison. Ils ne le tueront pas tout de suite.

-Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir...?

-Sting s'est amouraché de Minerva, une Valkyrie fille d'un grand dealer qui vit à Fairy High. Elle ne fait pas partie de notre petit groupe mais ça ne l'empêche pas de servir avec les... "Contacts" de son père.

-Un grand dealer. Je vois. Ce sont les Tigres. Et tu comptes envoyer Sting près de sa donzelle pour qu'il nous foute la paix.

-Dans l'idée.

Sans crier gare, Erza frappa de toute ses forces la pauvre tête de son ami bleu.

-T'es débile ou quoi? Deux évasions en moins d'un mois ça fait suspect! Ils ne tarderont quand même pas a nous découvrir si...

-Erza, tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile.

-Tu ne me donnes pas beaucoup de raisons de croire le contraire!

Le Fernandez soupira. Il en arrivait parfois à se demander comment il la supportait.

À la longue, il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de se faire traiter d'imbécile (il se trouvait d'ailleurs doublement gracié si la jeune femme l'affublait du surnom d'idiot infini). Mais il était rare qu'elle agisse comme s'il l'était vraiment.

En fait, cela lui arrivait lorsqu'elle était sur les nerfs, et clairement, elle l'était. Il lui avait pourtant mille fois répété la procédure dans le cas ou aucune pirouette ne pourrait les sauver, elle la connaissait par coeur. Mais le jeune homme lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert (au plus grand dam de la demoiselle.), elle ne pourrait jamais lui cacher quelque chose bien longtemps.

De son coté, la rouquine se trouvait encore plus énervée par le Calme de son comparse plutôt que de la situation. Il ne semblait pas mesurer la gravité des évènements. Devant la porte gravée, sinistre qui devait les mener droit vers celui qu'elle décriverait comme l'enfer en personne, elle aurait pu trembler comme une feuille. Mais toujours aussi fière, elle ne se démonta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit sous sa main avec un fracas assourdissant.

Ses iris s'étrécirent en apercevant le blond, trop heureux de sa "découverte", l'étaler joyeusement et fièrement devant la personne de "sa Sérénissime Perfection Gracieuse", Marde Geer. Ce dernier semblait pour une fois manifester autre chose qu'un ennui certain aux dires de celui qu'on appelait le "Dragon Blanc".

Erza lança discrètement un regard à son garde du corps, revêtit le même masque de froideur que lui et avança d'un pas assuré à la hauteur de Sting.

Celui-ci se retourna, et, complètement ébahi, remarqua le duo (qui n'avait pourtant pas eu la grande discrétion d'une souris).

-M...mais... Vous...

-Étiez dans la chambre, enfermés par tes soins? Répliqua le bleu d'un ton accusateur. Je suis le garde du corps de Dame Tlaleikis. Avant de l'enfermer, pense au fait que je suis le premier a devoir avoir accès à ses appartements. De plus... Non, je la laisse aux explications.

-Aux explications?

L'exclamation moqueuse de la jeune femme résonna dans toute la pièce.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, monsieur L'Idiot de première en blanc a voulu inventer des salades pour couvrir ses arrières.

Sting blêmit malgré lui, se souvenant brusquement qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue. Il ne se souvint pas de la suite de ce qui lui semblait être un procès perdu d'avance, sous le regard implacable et moqueur de la "princesse" et de son garde du corps. Mais lorsque les barreaux froids se refermèrent sur la pierre glacée, Sting crut entendre la voix grave et entêtante de celle qui l'avait piégé.

"Échec... Et mat."

Allongé sur le lit et le regard fixé contre le plafond, Gérald réfléchissait. Erza était sous la douche et il entendait l'eau couler non loin de lui.

Le jeune homme avait rarement autant pensé de sa vie, la dernière fois étant lorsqu'il se creusait la cervelle pour tenter de limiter les dégâts d'une des nombreuses idioties que ses deux frères faisaient. Ces deux-la étaient des vrais réactifs chimiques. Séparés, ils pouvaient paraitre bizarres mais ensemble, ils devenaient plus dangereux que toutes les armes nucléaires du monde réunies, capables de vous teindre en rose sans que vous le voyez ou de détruire un mur dans le silence le plus complet.

Autant dire qu'ils lui avaient donné des occasions d'utiliser ses neurones. Mais ils étaient loin d'être ce qui tourmentait l'esprit de notre bleuet préféré.

En réalité, il pensait à la tournure des évènements. Il avait su des le début que la cohabitation avec Erza serait éprouvante pour lui. A mesure que le temps passait, plus la voir lui semblait une torture sans nom, le désir envahissant son coeur à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans un coin de la pièce. Le désir qui était vite devenu insoutenable entre eux les avait rattrapés une fois, deux fois. Deux fois. La deuxième fois qui l'avait mise en danger.

Il n'arrivait pas a se blâmer autant qu'il ne pouvait pas la blâmer non plus. C'était tout simplement au-delà de leur pouvoir, au delà de leur volonté. Seulement... Seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher, égoïstement, d'avoir mortellement peur. Peur qu'Erza lui soit arrachée. Il avait même plus peur de sa propre réaction. Il en deviendrait complètement fou.

Les prunelles ciel de pluie l'avaient tout simplement attiré irrémédiablement vers eux. Et il n'avait même pas tenté de résister. Il sentait, à vrai dire, que résister n'aurait pas été possible.

Il se sentait brusquement comme un de ces poètes dont Alanya parlait souvent dans ses cours, de cette fascination totale et d'un désir tuant pour une simple femme, une simple femme qui devenait une reine et une déesse sous les mots enflammés de ceux lui rendant hommage.

Erza envahissait tout son esprit, sans trêve ni repos. Elle lui était devenue indispensable.

Il était malgré lui tombé dans le piège.

Gérald soupira. Et puis, elle lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs.

Lorsque leur mère vivait encore, il se souvenait qu'ils allaient souvent dans un parc ou assez peu d'enfants venaient jouer. Il avait la réputation d'être hanté. Allanna Fernandez trouvait cela parfaitement stupide. Le parc était magnifique, rayonnant, et ce n'était pas quelques fantômes qui empêcheraient ses enfants de jouer.

Un vieil homme y emmenait aussi deux petites filles, deux jumelles rousses aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies des trois frères.

Un soir d'été, alors qu'il faisait encore jour, Leur mère leur proposa d'aller au parc jouer un peu. C'était encore les vacances et ils iraient bientôt a l'école, autant profiter de jouer tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Le vieil homme et les fillettes étaient la, elles aussi. Il semblait y avoir un extraordinaire hasard pour que les deux gamines et leur grand-père soient toujours la lorsqu'ils l'étaient.

Ils jouèrent longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, perdant la notion du temps. Lorsque les cinq enfants commencèrent à fatiguer, ils cherchèrent du regard leurs ainés. La nuit était tombée, le parc était sombre. Seule, au milieu d'une fontaine abandonnée dans une sorte de bosquet, une sorte de flamme brulait. Dans l'eau.

S'il avait été plus mature a cette époque, il savait qu'il aurait compris plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais voilà. Sa maman avait disparu. Les deux rouquines se mirent à pleurer tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pleurer sous l'œil des garçons au regard bien humide eux aussi. Mais ils ne voulaient pas pleurer pour rendre les deux filles plus tristes encore. Ainsi les heures passèrent sans trace des deux adultes, dans la nuit noire ou plus rien ne semblait les voir. Les préposés a l'entretien du parc passaient sans voir les enfants, s'arrêtant lorsque l'un deux les frolait, frissonnaient puis repartaient. Ils finirent par se retrouver encore une fois devant cette flamme brulant dans la fontaine toujours plus forte et impressionnante. Ils s'assirent sur les rebords, se disant que l'on viendrait bien les chercher.

Siegrain avait toujours été le plus téméraire. Il tenta d'attraper la petite flamme bleue au centre de la fontaine et tomba dans l'eau.

A ce moment précis, tout se gâta. Le corps du petit garçon tomba tout entier dans la fontaine. Au moment ou sa main toucha la flamme bleutée, elle sembla se désagréger. L'eau de la fontaine s'évapora d'un coup tandis que cinq rayons vinrent frapper les visages des enfants. Gérald remarqua avec stupéfaction les marques comme des cicatrices ou des tatouages rouges sur la moitié de leur visage, a lui et ses frères, tandis que les deux petite filles chancelaient.

Allanna et le vieil homme arrivèrent a ce moment, paniqués mais soulagés de retrouver les enfants. Une voix semblant sortir de la fontaine, cadavérique et inquiétante.

-Félicitations, enfants élus. Vous venez de ranimer l'âge des Valkyries. Roi de Niflheim qui m'a réveillé, Roi du Cosmos qui brulera de l'intérieur, Roi du Temps qui entrera dans le malheur. Fille armée qui changera, Fille armurée qui calmera. Je suis, je fus Larbeia.

La voix s'éteignit lors qu'Allana serrait ses trois fils contre elle. Elle qui se fichait du parc hanté sut des l'instant que rien n'était normal.

Les trois frères ne revirent jamais les jumelles depuis ce jours, ni le vieil homme. Allanna disparut deux ans après sans laisser de traces, officiellement, enlevée par un fanatique officiant dans la région, et tuée.

Plus rien n'avait été normal depuis.

Makarov avait pris soin d'eux des qu'il avait trouvé les trois enfants dans une fondation nomade qui recceuillait des orphelins. L'énergie dégagée par les trois garçons aurait attiré n'importe qui.

Ils se savaient Leodagans, mais n'avaient jamais autant su la teneur de ce mot que lorsque le vieil homme les fit passer sous le lycée dans les vieilles ruines.

Leur vie avait pris un Tournant qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu voir arriver.

Gérald secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs pénibles lorsqu'il entendit le pas doux d'Erza sur le sol. Elle s'allongea a coté de lui et il passa machinalement son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui le plus possible.

-À quoi tu pensais?

-... à ma mère.

-Ho... Fut toute la réponse de la jeune femme.

Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Elle se contenta d'un baiser sur le nez du jeune homme avant de se taire. Le silence l'emporta massivement sur la pièce.

-Erza.

-Hm?

-Je t'aime.

Erza sembla se tendre un seul instant dans se bras, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus lentement, plus longuement, plus langoureusement.

Gérald sentit son estomac lui bruler encore.

Il se rappela des paroles du fantômes.

Gérald Fernandez, Leodagan aux pouvoirs du Cosmos, brulait de l'intérieur. Il brulait de désir.

Minerva entendit quelque coups a sa fenetre. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour faire ça. Un blond bien trop agaçant et surtout bien trop mignon pour sa santé mentale qu'elle avait rencontré au détour d'une rue lorsqu'elle tentait d'échapper a son père. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme à l'intérieur, elle haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne rentres pas d'habitude.

-D'habitude je suis pas traqué comme du gibier.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu...?

-... J'avais oublié qui était mon adversaire. Bizarrement c'est devenu vite mon allié.

-Tu comptes te venger?

-Oui. Mais pas d'eux. Cette saleté d'organisation me le paiera.

-Demain on ira voir le dirlo. Tu restes la.

-Et si j'ai pas envie de rester la?

Minerva posa le livre qui ornait sa main sur le lit et se leva dans une lenteur lascive.

Elle fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux avant de lancer comme une litanie:

-Tu as envie de rester, Sting... Tu veux rester...

-…Bon. D'accord... Soupira-t-il. Mais j'veux ma récompense cette nuit.

-J'manquerais pas ça pour rien au monde, Dragon Blanc. Sourit-elle.

Un jour, elle penserait a remercier la deuxième rousse foldingue et le troisième géant a touffe bleue de lui envoyer des cadeaux. Empoisonnés.

Pour l'heure, Minerva Orland, Mademoiselle des Tigres à Dents de Sabre, comptait bien profiter de sa nuit. Plus le temps avancerait, plus la distance avec le gang de malfrats de son père s'agrandirait. Elle ne devrait qu'a cette famille de fous , les Draer, de l'avoir sortie de la fosse. Et elle savait parfaitement comment les remercier.

Le lendemain, la brune se retrouva dans le bureau du doyen, dans toute sa désinvolture.

-J'ai... Une proposition, Monsieur Draer.

Voila! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Sinon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous conseiller un bouquin que je suis actuellement en train de lire et c'est juste… y'a pas de mots. Il s'agit du Prix de l'Imaginaire 2015, à savoir Le Dernier Brûleur d'Etoiles de Sophie Val-Piguel. Il peut faire peur avec ses 950 pages je crois mais je vous jure je l'ai commencé Samedi matin, j'en suis deja aux deux-tiers (alors que j'ai fait de longues pauses de patinage entre), ça se lit tout seul et c'st juste... dingue. Dingue de chez dingue.

Voila, fini pour mon blabla! Laissez moi une review pour vos eventuelles suggestions!

PS; Et Riza Deumbra, puisque tu as trouvé le titre de la sonnerie d'Erza dans le précédent chapitre, j'attends ta commande (a faire si possible a un autre moment qu'avant les cours hein ;) on se comprends XD)


	10. Chapitre 9: Traîtrises maitrisées

*Evite la tomate* Bonjour!

Alors oui, j'aurais du poster depuis un petit moment ce chapitre déja, je sais! ^^' sauf que je l'avais terminé, prêt à poster, itout itout... Et mon application si parfaite que j'utilise pour mes textes a tout bonnement décidé de le supprimer des radars. Même dans la corbeille ou tout les endroits ou il aurait du etre normalement, il n'y etait pas, chapitre tout simplement envolé! Donc je vous conseille relativement quand même un peu beaucoup de revoir quelques anciens chapitres ou vous allez rien y comprendre à celui-ci ^^'

Bref, en plus j'ai eu la grippe, j'ai eu une semain de vacances en plus. Bon une semaine avec de la fièvre et croyez moi qu'en plus je suis en technologique, en biotech, que ma spécialité vaut six dans le bulletin et que j'en ai loupé treize heures ^^' bref, vive la maladie!

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je le trouve vraiment brouillon et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup pour ma part...

Mais bon, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Ultear, t'es complètement dingue.  
-De quoi?  
-De faire confiance à cette fille.

Ultear soupira avant de déposer un énième livre dans les bras de Siegrain.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance...  
-Mais!  
-Je fais confiance au maitre. C'est différent.  
-Tout de même...

Minerva, Sting et Makarov avaient passé un deal. Pour prouver la loyauté des deux énergumènes, Minerva et lui donnaient tout les noms de ceux de la famille d'Ultear faisant partie d'Aikous ou du gang des Tigres. La jeune Milkovich s'affairait donc dans les vieilles archives du clan, recherchant le livre qui consignait chaque naissance, et chaque décès.

Siegrain n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser la famille d'Ultear aux mains de potentiels traitres. Tant de noms qui feraient tant de cibles supplémentaires à annihiler...

Jouer avec les familles comme celle d'Ultear, c'était souvent risqué car on ne connaissait que deux ou trois personnes. La, tout le monde pourrait malencontreusement mourir.

-Je ne donne que la branche secondaire, ça te va, comme ça? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton moralisateur.  
-J'aimerais autant que tu ne donnes rien, Ultear...  
-Ho, tais-toi.

L'après-midi passa lentement, entre repertorisations et délation, tout les membres d'Aikous et du gangs des Tigres finissant fichés par colonnes de 100 en recto-verso sur des feuilles blanches.

-Vous allez faire quoi de ça, en fait? Demanda Sting.  
-...La famille va les éliminer. Répondit Ultear d'une voix glaciale. C'est la sentence... Pour les traitres.

Elle appuya fort sur les deux derniers mots de sa phrase, défiant la Tigresse et son acolyte de tenter quoique ce soit. Mais la noireaude se contenta de fixer ses ongles, avant de planter son regard dans celui de la Milkovich et d'articuler:

-Un deal est un deal. Vous qui êtes si à cheval sur l'honneur devriez le comprendre. J'ai une fierté. Et tant que je ne retournerais pas ma veste, vous ne risquez rien.

Erza n'avait rien dit depuis le début d'après-midi. Aussi, sa voix grave résonna dans le silence le plus complet.

-S'il y a un seul risque que tu retournes ta veste, sache qu'il vaut mieux pour toi de rester dans ton gang, Minerva.

Erza ne faisait pas souvent flipper son monde, mais force était de reconnaitre que quand c'était le cas, ce n'était pas a moitié. Minerva sentit un frisson glacé lui traverser l'échine sous le regard acier de la rouquine. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se recomposer un visage suffisant, mais la méfiance palpable qui parcourait la pièce ne tarda pas a la laisser dans la conscience complète de ce dans quoi elle devait se fourrer. Elle avait bien compris le message.

Les traitres n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Plus tard dans la journée, Erza s'affairait aux fourneaux, preparant son fameux fraisier dont elle gardait le secret absolu. Dans les moments ou la jeune fille était occupée de cette manière, par mesure de sécurité, Gérald préférait ne pas empiéter sur son territoire, terrain miné ou l'on risquait plus de se prendre un couteau de boucher dans l'œil plutôt que de tremper un doigt gourmand dans une pâte à gâteaux pas encore cuite.  
Il n'ignorait pas que sa désormais petite-amie utilisait ce temps privilégié pour penser et réfléchir tout son soul. Fort heureusement, tout cela fonctionnait parfaitement. En effet, je vous laisse songer le résultat si une personne colérique ou susceptible telle qu'Erza ne s'entendait pas avec la cuisine au minimum. Gérald ne préférait pas y songer, et considérant les conséquences éventuelles, il valait mieux.

Erza, elle, finit d'étaler sa précieuse gelée au dessus de ses fraises et s'assit au bar de sa cuisine. Très honnêtement, elle était épuisée. Les événements s'enchaînaient à une vitesse que son corps peinait à suivre. Elle posa un instant sa tête sur ses bras, fermant les yeux, et sans même le remarquer, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Un sommeil loin d'être reposant, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouva dans un endroit qui lui semblait parfaitement inconnu. Elle même ne se reconnut pas, lorsqu'un miroir étrangement bancal l'afficha, rousse, toujours, mais bien plus foncé qu'elle ne l'était, des yeux cinabre remplaçant ses prunelles grises, une sorte de drapé recouvrant l'immense majorité de son corps, et une couronne lui ceignant les tempes, qui, songea Erza, allait finir par lui coller une migraine.

Elle ne contrôlait pas son corps, pas plus qu'elle ne contrôlait son rêve.

-Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée... Songea-t-elle, alors que son "corps" s'avançait péniblement jusqu'à un trou dans le mur.

Péniblement? Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la jeune femme remarqua les longues trainées sanglantes qui suivaient ses pas depuis le début de son chemin dans le passage secret. Le drapé qui l'entourait lui avait paru rouge, force était de constater qu'il avait été blanc. Pourtant, dans les reflets de cristal des parois de ce vieux passage, aucune douleur ne reflétait son regard.

Elle déboucha sur une pièce, éclairée par quatre torches. Des chaînes brisées au sol reflétaient la faible lumière de ces dernières. Un renfoncement d'ombre dans le mur semblait l'abri de quelqu'un.

-Ty... Ros... Articula-t-"elle".

Une ombre sortit de sa cachette, dévoilant lentement a la lumière un corps masculin musclé et rempli de cicatrices sous l'armure qui le couvrait. Deux yeux sapins croisèrent les prunelles cinabres.

L'homme lança en réceptionnant dans ses bras "Erza", incapable de tenir plus:

-Pyra. Qui t'as fait ça?  
-Ta soeur...  
-Larbeia?  
-...Au revoir, Tyros...

Erza se mit à paniquer lorsque ces derniers mot furent prononcer. Elle était dans le corps d'une mourante et la sensation qu'elle en éprouvait était pour le moins oppressante. La ou elle songea que crier ou tenter de se réveiller aurait pu être une option envisageable, l'image et la sensation se firent presque aspirer par un vortex, laissant Erza dans un endroit complètement blanc. Elle sentit la panique remonter, se demandant presque si elle ne venait pas de mourir. Ce fut a ce moment qu'apparut, comme sortie de la brume, la femme de qui elle avait pris la place. La mourante, aux boucles d'un roux-marrons relevés savamment, sauvagement, aux yeux cinabre, envoûtant et mystérieux, a la couronne affolante. Et ce vêtement, comme encore couvert de sang, la plaie encore ouverte.

-Que.. Souffla Erza.  
-Brr... Pas très rassurant, hein, Erza?  
-Vous êtes... Tlaleikis... Pyra?  
-Techniquement, les deux, mais... Plus Pyra que Tlaleikis en fait. Plus la vraie moi que la Reine des Valkyries. Précisa la femme.  
-...C'est comme ça que vous êtes morte?  
-Oui.

Une mort affreuse. Erza n'avait pas la prétention de connaître tout du passé, mais elle aurait mis sa main a couper qu'une trahison n'y était pas étrangère.

-Vous avez dit à Tyros que c'était Larbeia...  
-Elle m'avait... Promis. Elle nous avait promis.  
-Quoi?

Pyra soupira.

-Je vais d'abord te raconter tout ce que tu ne sais pas.

Le décor changea. Erza se trouva invisible, en compagnie d'un Pyra fantomatique, suivant du regard une Pyra plus jeune, elle, bien vivante.

-Tyros est un traitre, ma reine. Dit une Valkyrie.  
-Il mourra. Furent les seuls mots que la Reine des Valkyries dit.

Erz se tourna vers la version fantomatique pour l'interroger du regard.

-On n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas réglo. Il était... Trop aristocratique. Trop intelligent. Trop bien élevé. C'est ce qui l'avait dévoilé a nous. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué.

Le décor changea de nouveau. Un homme qu'Erza reconnut comme était Tyros était tendu par des chaines qui le plaquaient au mur. Pyra se tenait devant lui, l'air narquois. Erza voyait leurs lèvres bouger mais n'entendait rien.

-Je ne te dis rien pour le moment car tu as des choses à comprendre, Erza. Je l'ai gardé prisonnier pour lui soutirer des informations. Comme tu le sais, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça...

Les images s'évanouirent à nouveau, ne laissant que ce blanc morbide qui entourait les deux femmes.

-Larbeia, dans ce qu'on t'a dit, était une héroïne. Une.. Sorte de sainte qui a réuni Leodagans et Valkyries. Il n'en était rien. C'était une femme cruelle et froide, une véritable sorcière qui a laissé sa marque sur plusieurs lieux de ce monde... Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie, et ce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout, c'était de perdre Tyros. Alors... Un jour, je l'ai laissé partir, quand Larbeia avait fini par le croire mort. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son frère mais...

Les yeux du fantôme se voilèrent, perdus dans des horizons qui n'appartenaient plus a aucun temps.

-Mais...? Demanda Erza, impatiente de savoir la suite.  
-Hé bien...

Loin du rêve d'Erza, dans un temps que nous connaissons bien, Gérald commençait presque à s'inquiéter. D'ordinaire, il ne fallait à sa colocataire qu'une trentaine de minutes pour préparer ses précieux fraisiers. Elle venait de passer presque une heure dans la cuisine.

Il éluda la question, se demandant s'il valait mieux ne pas tenter sa chance et la laisser dans la cuisine, au risque de la retrouver en train de tenter d'ouvrir la porte avec son coude ou ses fesses pour s'être coupé le doigt, ou alors se risquer à tenter d'ouvrir la porte de ce sacro-saint lieu, dans l'optique fort agréable de se recevoir une poêle dans la tête avec l'option débordante de classe et de virilité "je tombe dans les pommes" par la suite. Sans doute un peu masochiste sur les bords, c'est que personnellement je ne voudrais pas me prendre une casserole quelconque sur ma boite crânienne, il résolut d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait.

Il ouvrit la porte qui produit un affreux grincement (faites-moi penser à leur dire d'acheter de l'huile pour graisser tout ça), et finit par trouver Erza, endormie dans une position très inconfortable, sur le bar, ses longues mèches rouges s'éparpillant joyeusement autour d'elle.

Après avoir copieusement ricane sur la fatigue prétendument inexistante de la jeune femme, il se décida à employer le costume du chevalier en armure scintillante, et attrapa sa petite-amie pour la déposer dans le lit, sans oublier de ramener soigneusement la couverture sur elle, c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille avant de quitter la pièce. Dehors, le ciel commençait à se parer d'ombres et de brouillard. Gérald l'ignora, obnubilé par la tranquillité de l'appartement.

Certains détails étaient plus important que le tout.

Mais revenons maintenant a nos deux amies la Team Rouquine dans le rêve de l'une d'elle. Nous avions coupé le discours de l'autre, alors qu'elle expliquait un élément capital. Erza, pendue aux lèvres de la morte, attendait qu'elle explique les choses qui lui manquaient.

-Tyros lui a dit qu'il arrêtait la mission. Elle a cru qu'il rentrerait... Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique qu'il allait rester chez les Valkyries... Rester avec moi. Elle l'a... Très mal supporté. Elle l'a menacé de déchainer les Leodagans contre les Valkyries. Elle aurait prétendu que je l'avais tué, et ça aurait... Très mal fini. Le sens de l'honneur est supérieur a quasi-tout autre. Tyros a choisi de "continuer" la mission pour pouvoir rester avec moi. Tu comprends, nous étions devenus de l'air l'un pour l'autre. La situation devenait... Insoutenable.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret invisible. Malgré son état fantomatique, le sang qu'elle avait perdu devait lui laisser des idées loin d'être claires, songea Erza alors qu'elle poursuivait.

-J'en ai parlé à Erim, mon cousin Leodagan. J'ignorais seulement que... Erim et Larbeia étaient plus que de simples connaissances de vues. Chaque année, au jour des reproductions, ils se retrouvaient. En général a cette époque, on prenait le premier Leodagan potable qu'on trouvait, tu sais. On n'avait pas de préféré, de plus les chefs n'y participaient pas. Mais ce n'était ni un problème ni un interdit. Ce qui était problématique, c'est qu'il lui a tout raconté. Et qu'elle a changé tout les faits, se faisant passer pour une victime, et moi avec. Nous étions deux pauvres demoiselles que le vilain Roi Soma avaient embobinées. N'importe qui connaissant Tyros aurait ri au nez de Larbeia. Mais Erim l'a crue. Et... Tout a mal tourné.

Les images revinrent, défilant sur une Larbeia débarquant chez la reine des Valkyries.

-Tlaleikis!  
-Larbeia. Tu es chez les Leodagans. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Les Valkyries pourraient en demander autant de Soma.

Toutes les jeunes femmes présentes se retournèrent vers la Reine, qui ne nia pas, n'approuva pas non plus.

-Que cherches-tu à la fin...?  
-Mon frère. Qui n'est absolument pas prisonnier ici, mais c'est tout comme.

Le chaos commença à se répandre dans la salle. Pyra fit un geste vers la terre et une explosion retentit, créant assez de fumée pour qu'elle s'échappe.

Pas assez pour échapper à la folie de Larbeia. Alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivie, la Valkyrie traitresse lui enfonça une dague jusqu'à la garde en-dessous de la poitrine. Larbeia retira la lame d'un coup sec, laissant Pyra tomber sur ses genoux, haletante. Une main sur la blessure l'informa que le sang qui s'en échappait était trop important pour qu'elle survive plus de deux heures.

-Tu as voulu me prendre mon frère, Tlaleikis, tel est le prix a payer.

Larbeia lâcha sa dague avant de s'en aller en marchant doucement, comme calme et enjouée après son quasi-meurtre.

Les images se remirent à défiler en accéleré pendant que le fantôme de Pyra continua:

-Je me suis trainée tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cache de Tyros, et je croyais vraiment que j'allais finir la. Mais il a contrôlé mes pouvoirs a travers moi pour cautériser la plaie. Ça n'aurait jamais suffi. Alors il m'a amenée chez le Leodagans. Je ne sais pas pas quel stratagème il a obtenu d'eux qu'ils me soignent, mais ils l'ont fait. Lors de la nuit, Tyros et moi avons dormi ensemble. La seule fois ou nous avons fait plus que discuter et nous embrasser, en fait. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Je revenais de temps en temps chez les Valkyries et prétendait que si Tyros avait été la et que maintenant j'étais chez les Leodagans, c'était a cause d'une menace conjointe. Ça aurait pu marcher. Mais je suis tombée enceinte. Larbeia a brusquement réapparu lors de l'accouchement, secret encore une fois, juste une jeune Valkyrie accoucheuse était la. Cette fois-ci, Erim était là. Alors que je me reposais, avec Tyros a coté de moi, Larbeia est apparue, a psalmodié quelques mots, et a rouvert ma blessure. Je saignais encore plus qu'avant. Tyros a voulu rattraper Larbeia, mais elle avait disparu, à nouveau... Et Erim est venu. J'ai rendu l'âme quelques secondes après. Sous la colère, animé par la vengeance, il a tué Tyros sans même qu'il puisse se défendre. L'accoucheuse a attrapé le bébé et s'est enfuie. La suite, tu la connais...

Presque sous le choc de toutes ces révélations, Erza s'entendit articuler difficilement:

-Mais... Pourquoi vous me racontez... Tout ça?  
-Parce que l'esprit de Larbeia n'a pas changé. Ton amie Ultear n'aura pas le dessus éternellement sur lui.  
-...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
-Déjà, écouter la suite...  
-Ha, parce que ce n'est pas fini? Lança Erza, d'un ton légèrement exaspéré. Non parce que c'est bien vos histoires, tout ça, sauver le monde, mais moi dans ma tête je voulais dormir dans le monde des bisounours en fait. Oula, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Se murmura-t-elle.

Le fantôme de Pyra éclata de rire.

-En effet, tu as besoin de repos. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.  
-Okay...  
-Bien. Déjà, Erza, te souviens-tu de ta famille ?  
-Non... Je suis orpheline.  
-Je le sais. Tu ne te souviens de rien, et ce jusqu'a a peu près tes six ans, que des bribes d'images.  
-Oui.  
-Et si je te disais que c'est l'œuvre de Larbeia ?  
-Que...  
-Elle a paniqué quand un jour, elle a appris qu'on se réincarnerait. Elle a lancé un sort pour "séparer Tyros et Pyra", sauf que ça n'a séparé que nos âmes en deux. Des amants maudits, ça le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Pyra d'un air amer. Par précautions, elle a envoyé certains de ses serviteurs dans le futur, pour vous empêcher de naitre, a lancé des sortilèges, fait tout son possible pour que vous mourriez...  
-Un instant... Ces... Serviteurs du futur, ce sont…  
-Aikous. Le deuxième nom de Larbeia. Elle a fait en sorte que tu manques beaucoup de choses.  
-Quoi ?

Erza ne croyait qu'à moitié à cette dernière phrase. Elle se doutait à peine que les révélations qui allaient lui être faites dépassaient de loin son entendement moral.

Pendant ce temps, tapis dans l'ombre, deux autres alliés de nos amis se cachaient.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu nous trahir ?  
-Ton langage.  
-Roh, la ferme, Faust!  
-Si tu parlais moins fort, peut-être qu'on sortira vivants d'ici.  
-Si tu prenais moins de place avec ce corps musclé qui est le tien, peut-être qu'éventuellement, je pourrais respirer!  
-Ben voyons, comme si tu t'en plaignais...

Vous l'aurez compris, nous retrouvons donc notre couple de retraités favoris, en bien mauvaise posture. Si leurs combines passées avaient plutôt été efficaces, il est un temps ou la fuite se substitue à la ruse.  
Marde Geer avait fini par comprendre que les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas allégeance totale à ses intérêts. La nuit était propice à exécuter les traitres, et il s'y employait. De toute manière, ils seraient les derniers à passer inaperçus dans la base. Franchement, garder des cheveux rouges et des cheveux bleus, pour rester discret ça ne passait pas vraiment, et cela arrangeait bien les affaires du psychopathe qui servait de chef à Aikous. Il passa devant la statue de sa maîtresse, fit un signe devant elle, s'inclina puis repartit à la recherche des traîtres.

Tout en marchant, il croisait quelques membres de l'organisation à qui il feignait de donner du respect. Tous des larves, comparé à lui, tous des pions sur son échiquier bien mené ou tout le monde, même l'adversaire, faiblard, jouait à sa guise.

Il croisa alors deux prunelles rouges qui, comme cela n'arrivait que rarement, le surprirent.

-Rogue Cheney. Vous ne participez pas aux recherches ?

-Inutile. Et vous savez pourquoi.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Erza et Faust sont cul et chemise depuis le départ. Ils ont fait évader la Scarlet lorsqu'elle a été capturée, ils ont simulé l'assassinat de Sting et je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ne sont pas étrangers à l'assassinat de cet assassin professionnel que vous aviez engagé pour capturer l'hôte de Larbeia. A savoir votre maitresse. Avec toute cette ruse, je pense qu'ils étaient déjà dehors avant même que vous ne commenciez à les chercher. Eluda le brun face à lui.

-Brillante déduction, presque à croire que vous l'aviez préparée pour les aider.

-Non, mais…

-Alors prouvez-moi-le et cherchez-les. Si je n'ai pas leur tête sur un plateau, ou leur corps encore chauds, soyez sûr que votre petite prisonnière favorite prendra leur place. Coupa Marde Geer d'un ton menaçant.

Le visage de Rogue ne montra aucune émotion, rien ne se passa dans son œil incarnat. Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'inclina avant d'acquiescer à contre-cœur. Une fois le chef parti, les ombres qui dissimulaient un pan du mur disparurent, révélant nos deux amis.

Erza Knightwalker se releva, se redressa, puis toisa Rogue d'un air inquisiteur.

-J'allais te demander pourquoi tu nous aides, mais je crois que j'ai compris. C'est qui cette fille ?

Le jeune homme planta ses yeux reptiliens dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

-Yukino Aguria.

-La sœur de celle des Oracion Seis ?

-C'est a cause de sa sœur qu'elle est ici. Je vous aide à vous évader d'ici, si Yukino a garantie de sécurité avec vous.

-Tu viens aussi, dans ce cas.

-Pardon ?

Mystogan, ou Faust, venait d'intervenir, une main sur l'épaule du brun, qu'il dominait de dix centimètres au moins.

-Ils sauront très bien que c'est toi.

Comme pour convaincre le jeune homme, le Fernandez ajouta :

-Et Sting est avec nous aussi.

-Bien, je vous accompagne aussi. Je vous rassure, on sortira sans encombre à condition que vous restiez cachés dans mes ombres.

Les deux acolytes acquiescèrent alors qu'ils se fondaient à nouveau dans l'épaisse masse noire qui entourait le jeune homme. Mystogan songea un instant que si, pour le dragon blanc, il avait mieux valu agir dans le minimum de discrétion possible, autant le dragon d'ombre présentait la plus grande des prudences. Il marchait toujours entourés de ses ombres, aussi personne ne faisait plus vraiment attention au jeune homme s'il passait dans un couloir et personne n'aurait pu le soupçonner d'y dissimuler une voire deux et même trois personnes dans l'amas sombre qui le suivait.

Le chemin jusqu'aux cachot fut rapide, ponctués de quelques rapides discussions durant lesquelles Rogue demandait des nouvelles prétendument désintéressées des recherches. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir des prisons désertes face à celle d'une jeune femme aux court cheveux blancs, lourdement entravée par des chaines, la peau sur les os et le visage émacié. Erza tendit une clé à Rogue, à travers ses ombres, qui détacha la jeune fille, et la fit sortir de sa cellule. Puis, dissimulés par les ombres, tous reprirent marche vers l'extérieur, priant pour que rien ni personne ne voie l'ombre plus foncée que les autres dans les prisons insalubres.

Erza, de son coté, recevait les derniers renseignements de Pyra. Celle-ci lui avait fait, plus tot, une révélation capitale. Si la jeune rouquine n'avait pas été dans un rêve, elle en serait tombée de son lit, elle en était sûre. La mort dans l'âme, elle écoutait le fantôme exposer son plan pour enfin se libérer du fardeau de la malédiction de Larbeia. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme quand les explications furent terminées.

La voix fantomatique reprit, doucement, presque maternante :

-Ca fait beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu oui… Je…

-Ne le rejette pas parce que tu crois que ton destin ne t'a pas laissé le choix, Erza.

-Je ne suis pas du style à accepter ne pas avoir le choix.

-Et pourtant, tu l'as rarement eu.

Le silence tomba. Erza ramena ses yeux vers la morte, avant de poser une énième question :

-Et… Mes parents ? C'était sa faute aussi ? La mère de Siegrain, Mystogan et Gérald, Papi Rob aussi ? Les parents de Natsu, Gajeel, Luxus ? La famille de Levy, la mère d'Ultear ?

-Tout, oui. Elle a toujours tenté de vous tuer, plus ou moins consciemment, de par ses malédictions. Pour qu'elle puisse gagner. Je… Je suis désolée, Erza. Ça a dû détruire beaucoup de tes convictions, beaucoup de tes croyances mais tu devais savoir. Toi, parmi les autres, tu es le plus grand, et le dernier de mes espoirs.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

Voila! j'espère que ça vous a plu!

N'oubliez pas de reviewé pour me soumettre vos critiques! ^^


End file.
